


I Loathe You BONUS CONTENT

by clockwork_fayz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_fayz/pseuds/clockwork_fayz
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about the character in my fic "I Loathe You"  Go read that!
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

His sixth year had been full of ups and downs. Scorpius Malfoy had finally become close with the girl he had be in love for years. She went from being his enemy to his friend to his girlfriend to his ex-girlfriend to finally the love of his life.

Even now as he got ready for the Remembrance Ball he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Just last year he was dreading going to the ball with Jessamine. He would dance half heatedly, eyes always searching the room for Rose.

This year she was going to be by his side the whole evening.

It was unbelievable.

"Scorp are you almost ready?" Scorpius's best friend said as he poked his head in the door. Albus for once looked like he hadn't just come in from a hurricane. His clothes were wrinkle free and his tie was straight. Only his hair still stuck up out of place.

"Yep," Scorpius said turning away from the mirror. "Do I look alright? Do you think this tie will match Rose's dress? Have you got to see it yet?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Scorpius," Al chuckled, "I've seen it. It's beautiful, your tie is going to match perfectly, now let's go!"

The two boys met up with Josh who was taking Al's cousin Dom to the dance and headed up the many staircases to get to the Gryffindor tower.

"Jesus Christ, it's a good thing that they are not Ravenclaws, I don't think I'd be able to make it to the dance after all that climbing." Josh was looking winded as they turned into yet another corridor. Their dungeon was a long walk to the Gryffindor tower.

The other boys laughed. "Come on Josh, you should be in shape, Quidditch didn't end that long ago," Scorpius elbowed him.

Luckily they had one more short flight before arriving at the common room entrance. Albus knocked loudly to the Fat Lady's dismay and the door swung up to reveal a second year whose job it was to open the door for everyone.

"Merlin you guys clean up well!" she exclaimed, stepping to the side so they could enter. "You are late though."

Indeed there was a crowd of boys at the bottom of the staircase waiting for their various dates to make their entrance. They happily chatted with the others until they heard a low whistle from Nicola's boyfriend.

Scorpius turned his head to see her.

His Rose.

He tried to memorize every bit of her so he could remember this moment for the rest of his life.

The way the navy blue dress clung to her body down until her legs where it loosened. The way that it fell just off her perfect shoulders that made Scorpius want to kiss every inch of them. The way that her red curls seem to be shining as she walked down the stairs. How her eyes were trained on his, taking in every reaction. And how those wonderful lips of hers were curved into a small smile.

She made her way to him and he didn't take one look away from her. It wouldn't be until they were walking down to the Great Hall that he would notice what the other girls were wearing. And even then he would only notice the color.

As soon as she was close enough to him, he reached for her, bending close to her ear so he could whisper how beautiful she was.

Her cheeks started to get a hint of pink.

"I'm still no good in heels," she whispered back, "Don't let me fall."

Scorpius offered his arm. "Never."

The great hall was a ways down, but there were no causalities. When they finally reached the entrance and all the other couples had gone in, Scorpius took one last look as his Rose before he was going to have to share her.

"I must say, I much prefer being on your arm this year than watching you with another guy," he winked, leading her forward into the hall.

He noticed his parents standing off the side. His mother wiped away a tear from her eye as she beamed at her son. Even his dad looked proud as they walked down the stairs. It was the first year that his parents had accepted the invitation to attend the ball.

After what seemed like forever of various friends and family coming up to them complimenting on how beautiful Rose looked, how handsome Scorpius was, how wonderful they were together, dinner was finally called.

The pair sat at the table at the head table with Rose's family and the Potters. The solemn list of those lost was read at the table. Scorpius took in the reactions of those who were sitting near him. He was usually seated towards the back and never paid attention to the list being read. This year was going to be different.

When the name Albus Dumbledore was read, Harry Potter did a quick glance to his son. 

When Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks was read, Victoire Weasley laid her head on Teddy Lupin's shoulder.

When Fred Weasley was read, George Weasley closed his eyes. Hermione grabbed her husband's hand rubbing small circles. A single tear fell onto Ginny Weasley's face.

His own father couldn't look up. 

Afterwards Scorpius saw every person around him slowly recover and the chatter returning to a cheerful state.

As dinner commenced Scorpius felt for once that he was a part of something great. Growing up he had very little family. It was him and his parents and that was it. He had always felt slightly excluded because his family had not been on the right side of the war. Then Albus Potter had come along and he had felt better, but his family was still not welcome in the wizarding world.

Now Rose had turned all of that upside down. Who would of thought the Malfoys would one day be sitting at the same table as the Potters and the Weasleys.

He looked around at these people who he had grown close to over the past year. He never spoke to Sarah before Rose, now he knew that she was not only the kindest person you would ever meet but also was passionate about the things she loved. Dom, who turned out to be so much smarter than he had judged her to be. Roxy, who he always played in Quidditch but never got the chance to know would now engage in playful banter with him whenever she saw him. Perry, the most forgiving person he had ever met and was open to trying almost anything. Hugo, who was full of the most random information that always left everyone in the room in silence as they tried to figure out where the heck he learned that (Why do you know so much about the mating patterns of walruses?).

They treated him like he was a part of the family, and for someone with such a little one it meant the world to him.

Rose was happily chatting with his mother about her plan to become a healer. When Rose was finally free he reached for her arm, pulling her close so he could talk to her.

"She absolutely adores you," he told her "So does my father."

Rose looked shocked. "Really?"

Scorpius thought of what his father said to him after they had gotten home on Christmas.

"Now Rose didn't seem like the rude girl you always made her out to be for all these years," he had said.

Scorpius's ears had started to turn red. "I don't think of her that way anymore-"

"Obviously," his had father interrupted.

"She still has a pretty harsh bite," Scorpius had continued, "I'm just not at the end of it as often anymore."

"That good," his father had said, "I admire girls that can stand up for themselves. That's why I married your mother. Keeps me in place."

"Yep," Scorpius told Rose, "He said that he likes that you can hold your own. I just wish your parents liked me as much as mine like you."

Rose then took his hands into hers, interlocking their fingers. "They will like you once they get to know you. And they will have to get to know you, because I'm planning on keeping you around for awhile."

Scorpius couldn't keep the pure joy off his face. He knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life making sure he never lost her again. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Good," he said, "because I'm not planning on going anytime soon."

After dinner was cleared and some of the tables were removed, the lights dimmed and the music started and Rose grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor. Al and Sarah followed them there.

He grabbed her hands, twirling her around as the music blared around them. More friends joined them, dancing along to the music. Scorpius could not keep the smile from his face as he looked at Rose. Her hair was flying everywhere but she didn't seem to care. She was laughing along her friends as they made up moves to try to match the music. Happiness was radiating from her.

The first slow song came on and Rose danced with her father. Scorpius went to dance with his mother.

"I can't believe how handsome you are tonight," his mother said for the thousandth time, "and Rose is so beautiful."

"She most definitely is," he replied, his eyes wandering to where she was again.

"You found a good one Scorpius. Don't mess this up again," she warned.

"Never. Not after the lecture I got the last time I did." He had never seen his mother so mad. And he finally felt that fatherly disappointment. 

Each slow dance Rose danced with a different family member, and Scorpius found himself doing the same. While she was dancing with Lysander, Scorpius was dancing with Lily. When she danced with Teddy, Scorpius danced with Sarah. When she danced with his father, Scorpius would have been extremely worried except that he was dancing with Rose's mother and that was honestly more intimidating.

Every time after the slow dance was done, his partner would remind him how lucky he was. Then he'd find his way back to Rose.

The final song was announced and then their song started to play. Rose's head perked up and Scorpius made his way to her.

He extended his hand as she turned around. "May I have this dance?"

She did a little mock curtsey. "Of course you may." She took his hand and he lead her out to the dance floor.

As he put his hands on her waist to pull her close, her arms wrapped around his neck. His thoughts went back to last year, when they were in the same position. Same position, the same feeling he had gotten last year when she was in his arms. The same song. Vastly different circumstances.

When he wondered this aloud, Rose replied, "Very different. I'm glad."

Scorpius gazed into her eyes, wishing that she could tell that she held his heart and every ounce of his being.

"Me too."  
Her head went to his shoulder and she buried herself into his neck. He rested his chin against her head. The rushing thoughts were now gone. Only one thought ran through his head over and over again.

_I'm never letting her go._


	2. Friendship with Dudley Dursley Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did the Dursley's end up in the wizarding world? This was my first fanfiction I ever wrote, so uhm be kind.

Harry Potter was waiting for his wife and boys to get done shopping. The Potter family was going on a vacation to the Caribbean in a couple days, and Ginny insisted the boys needed new clothes for it. His youngest child, Lily, was getting impatient, so he took her outside to wait. Harry was watching the four- year-old play with some ants when he heard someone call his name.

"Harry? " Harry spun around and was shocked to see who was speaking to him.

_"Dudley?"_

He could instantly recognized his cousin. Dudley still had the same blond hair, and was still fairly large, though it was more muscle than fat now. With him was a petite woman with long black hair and two boys. One boy looked a year older than Lily, the other a few years younger. Harry was about ready to say something when his Aunt Petunia walked out of the store next door.

"Dudley dear will you hold these ba-". Petunia dropped the bags onto the sidewalk and let out somewhat of a screech. Lily looked up from the sidewalk and hid behind her dad.

"Hello Aunt Petunia..." Harry said, but Petunia didn't answer back.

Dudley cleared his throat and said, "Uhm, Katherine this is my cousin Harry..." Her eyes lit up with recognition. "and these are my, uhm, boys Jack and Perry". Just then Ginny walked out of the store with the two boys. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the somewhat awkward situation.

Harry then said confidently, "It's nice to meet you! Ginny, kids, this is my cousin Dudley and his family and my Aunt Petunia" He then gestured to his family, "This is my wife Ginny, and my kids James, Albus, and Lily."

"Lily" Aunt Petunia said almost inaudibly. She was still in shock to see Harry again, but even more in shock to the little red-haired girl who so closely resembled the sister she lost.

"We have to get going to an appointment" said Katherine, "but I'm sure you and Dudley would love to catch up sometime Harry!"

"Yeah," said Dudley, "I mean if you want to Harry. We can get lunch sometime or something..."

"I'd love that Dudley, here's our phone number"

….

After their reunion, Harry and Dudley would meet up a couple times a year. It was always slightly awkward between them, even though Dudley expressed his apologies many times for how he acted as a boy. Harry would bring the children to the Dursley household for play dates. The kids were strictly forbidden to show the Dursley boys any sort of magic whatsoever, and Harry made sure to keep a close eye on them. Usually Katherine or Ginny would set up the playdates, so Harry was surprised when one night Ginny said that Dudley was on the phone. Albus and James had just received their Hogwarts supplies lists and were comparing: James was going to be a third year, while Al a second.

"Harry..." Dudley's voice was shaking when Harry answered.

"Dudley? Is everything alright?"

"It's Jack. He got one of those Hogwarts letter things..."

"What?!"

"A man came and said that he was...he was one of your folk..."

"Jack's a wizard?" Harry let it sink in what he had just heard. His cousin's son was a wizard. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would not be happy that their grandchild was one of those "freaks". Harry decided in that moment that he needed to be supportive for Jack's sake. "Dudley, that's fantastic!"

"But mum and dad won't be-"

"Dudley worry about what they will think, this is your son and your son is going to be a wizard no matter what. Tell you what, we are heading to Diagon Alley Saturday, it's where the wizards buy their school supplies, and I can tell you more about Hogwarts. My friend Hermione will be there and she can talk to Jack, she was a muggle-born like him."

Dudley agreed to meet that Saturday in London.

When Dudley saw Diagon Alley for the first time, his eyes lit up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of the colors, all of the… the magic. This is what the world was like for Harry. He couldn't help but be a little envious.

Hermione and Ron were waiting in front of Gringotts. Harry helped exchange some money for galleons and they set off to purchase their supplies. Along the way, Harry explained as much as he could to Jack and Dudley about Hogwarts.

"I'm sure the wizarding official explained most of the school for you, but I'll try to fill in the rest. We need to pick up some robes for you Jack, and your spell books. You'll need a couple of odds and ends like a cauldron, some scales..."

Jack looked in the window of the quidditch supply store. "Whoa what is that broom for? Do you...do you fly on it?!"

Harry chuckled, "Yes, that's for the sport of quidditch, I'll have James explain it to you."

James then drug Jack into the store and started a long and detailed explanation of his favorite game. Harry turned to Dudley. "So how did Uncle Vernon take the news?"

"Err, well Dad hasn't spoken to me since I told 'em. Mum called me, but avoided the subject when I tried to bring it up..."

"They'll get over Dudley. Or maybe not...come on! Let's grab Jack and head to Ollivander's to get his wand, and then we'll go to my brother-in-law's shop."

Jack received a 10-inch elm wand with unicorn hair. They then set off to Weasley's Wizard Whizzes. "Hey George!" called Harry, "You remember my cousin Dudley, don't you?"

George Weasley looked at him and laughed, "Oh yes! The fat one my brother and I fed one of our experimental candies! Which was it again?"

Dudley didn't look too keen to see George, "You grew my tongue 10x it's normal size..."

George chuckled," Oh yes! Tongue Toffees! My brother thought of that, rest his soul... if you'd like one they're over there by the puking pastilles!" And off he went.

After all the children were loaded up with goodies from Uncle George, Harry turned to Jack. "Jack, as a gift to becoming the newest wizard in the family, I'm going to buy you your first owl."

Jack left Diagon Alley with a car full of school supplies and a beautiful brown horned owl. Everyone agreed to meet at Kings Cross Station on the first of September.

…..

"We are supposed to run into a wall?!"

Jack didn't seem convinced that Platform 9 3/4 was through a barrier. Dudley, Katherine, Perry, and surprisingly Aunt Petunia had come to see him off. Aunt Petunia hadn't said a word to the Potters except a quiet compliment to Lily about her dress.

"Harry dear," said Ginny, "How about James and Albus can go first to show them how it's done. Lil and I will follow them."

"Fantastic idea! James, Al, wait for us on the other side!" The two boys took a running start, one after another, and disappeared through the barrier. Jack's eyes went wide as they vanished. Ginny and Lily went next, looking as if they ran straight through a wall.

"See Jack, not so hard!" Harry said, "Why don't you and your mum go next?" Jack hugged his Grandma goodbye, for she refused to go onto the platform, and grabbed his luggage cart. Katherine gave her son an encouraging smile and took hold of him. They both held tight and broke out into a run and ran into the seemingly solid wall. Dudley flinched as his wife and son went through.

"Ok Dudley, time for you and Perry! I'll be right after you!"

"And you swear that we won't crash into it?"

"You saw the others, they went through fine! Besides, I _have_ ran into in before, and it didn't hurt _that_ bad!"

This didn't reassure Dudley too much, but he reached for his youngest son's hand anyways. He flinched when they should of made impact, but no crash came. When he opened his eyes they were on the platform, surrounded by wizards. Harry came through quickly after. They spotted the rest of the family chatting with Ron and Hermione.

Rose Weasley was attempting to comfort Jack. "I wouldn't worry about what house you are in, there's someone part of our clan in each of them in case you ever need help. I'm in Gryffindor with James, Al is in Slytherin, our cousin Molly is in Ravenclaw. We don't have any direct relatives in Hufflepuff at the moment, but maybe you'll be the first! They are all pretty nice."

"And don't worry," Hermione added in, "you won't be the only muggle-born. There will be others going through the same things you are."

Some more Weasleys came up to chat. At one point Harry overheard James and Fred Jr. telling Jack some "tips".

"Don't go within a mile radius the forest ever. You will be eaten alive by giant spiders. Don't insult ghosts or you'll be haunted by them the rest of your school career. We knew this one kid who..."

Harry decided to intervene, "Don't worry about those things, everything will be fine."

Jack looked up at him, "Are there really ghosts? And giant spiders?"

Harry smiled at him, "Yes but the ghosts are friendly. You just have to watch out for Peeves. He likes to pull pranks on first years. Now the giant spiders are not so friendly, but you won't run into them, I promise."

The train whistle sounded, meaning that it was time to board. Ginny turned to Albus and Rose and said, "Now guys you make sure Jack has a place to sit. Have him sit with you or find him some other first years."

The kids all hugged their parents goodbye. Lily, Hugo, and Perry all look wistfully at the train, wishing that they were going too. Ginny gave a stern warning to her boys, "You two better be on your best behavior, especially you James, if I get a letter saying that you and Fred put another dung bomb in Filch's office..."

"Yeah, yeah I know. No mischief. Though from what I've heard you and Dad weren't always on your best behavior... In fact Uncle Neville said-"

"That's beside the point James," said Harry, "now you better hurry or you'll be late. Share the Marauder's Map with your brother, stay out of trouble, and be safe" And both the boys gave their dad and mum a tight embrace.

Tears came to Katherine's eyes as she hugged Jack. "Write often Jackie, we love you so much!" And with that the kids gave their last goodbyes, and got onto the train.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Dudley asked. Harry smiled.

"Of course he will be. After all, he is related to the Potters."

Lily started pouting as the train pulled out of the station. " I wish I could go too!" Harry looked at his littlest child and couldn't help but relate to what she was feeling. There was a part of him wishing he could go back to his first ever home. He only was able to come back once a year, when the remembrance ball happened. But he was happy where he was; he had a fantastic job as an auror, and a loving family. What more could he want?

"Only one more year Lil! It will fly by, I promise. Until then, you get one more year with me!"

Lily groaned as the Potters and the Dursleys left the platform.

….

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm a Hufflepuff! That's the house with the badger and it's for the loyal ones. At first I was a little disappointed that I wasn't in a house with Al or James, but now I'm really happy! I've made friends with a boy name Renley, his mum was a wizard and dad was a muggle. Renley says that back in the day, Hufflepuff was a laughing stock, but not anymore! There's been a lot of recent famous witches and wizards from Hufflepuff! I'm proud to be part of this house._

_I'm sorry I haven't written since I got here, it's been a busy week. Hogwarts is amazing though! When we got off the train, we followed this half-giant named Hargrid. He said he knew you dad! He also said that he gave you a pig's tail because you were rotten to Uncle Harry, but I told him you weren't like that anymore. The castle is huge! I've already gotten lost twice. And the classes are so cool! Even History of Magic is way more interesting than the stuff I learned at Boarding School._

_Did you know Uncle Harry is pretty much one of the most famous wizards ever? Apparently he defeated the most evil wizard that has ever lived. Rose has been filling me in on the History I don't know. It's actually really sad, all the people that died. Did you know that all of the Potters are named after people who died? James was named after his father and James's middle name is Sirius, after Harry's godfather. Albus Severus was the name of two of his headmasters, and Lily was his mother's name. I couldn't believe he lost so many people..._

_Anyways I better go, I have a potions essay to write. Ten inches on the proper precautions made when making a potion. Tell Perry hello for me! Please feed give Hestia a snack (she loves blueberry , which is very odd for owls), and if you want to write back to me, tie it around her leg. Don't worry, she'll know what to do._

_Love,_

_Jack_

… _..._

_Dear Mum Dad and Lily,_

_I suppose you heard that Jack's in Hufflepuff? I was kind of hoping he would be in Slytherin, but he seems happy with his house. I have a lot of classes with Rosie and Dom this year, and one with Roxy. I'm already struggling with Transfiguration, but Rosie said she'll tutor me._

_I've been practicing for Quidditch tryouts. I think I'll try out for seeker like you Dad! Any suggestions? Scorp is going to try to out for chaser. I hope I make the team, but then I'd have to play against James! He'd kill me if I beat him. But of course I have to make the team first..._

_James is already getting annoyed with Victoire being Head Girl. She keeps saying things to James and Freddy like "Now boys you know I love you, but I have to give you a detention. Just because I am your cousin doesn't mean you can get away with stuff like this". I find it funny, but that's probably because Victoire loves me._

_I'll write to you guys soon, I promise! Oh and can you send me some socks? I seem to have only packed one pair._

_Love,_

_Albus_

… _.._

_Dear Mum,_

_Whatever Victoire tells you is a lie._

_Your Favorite Son,_

_James_

… _.._

Jack ran off of the train so he could find his parents and brother. It was Christmas vacation and Jack was bursting with excitement. He scanned the crowd until he found the familiar faces. "Mum! Dad! I have so much to tell you!"

Dudley chuckled, "You have all of Christmas break to tell us son, come on let's get out of here, it's a bit too crowded..."

"Ok!" Jack turned to shout to a young dark haired boy, "Bye Renley!"

Renley turned around and shouted back, "Bye Jack! Remember to buy me a present!" Jack laughed and turned to his family.

"Alright let's go! Did you know that the Potter's invited us over for the great Weasley Christmas Dinner?! Can we go?!"

"We'll talk about it, we might have dinner with Grandma Gelda"

Jack decided not to argue until they got home. He was very tired from the train ride home, and almost fell asleep in the car. When they got home Jack told them all about Hogwarts. He showed what he was learning in class and the games he was taught. He told them about all of his new friends, and how James and Fred were always pulling pranks and Victoire would get so mad. Lastly he told them what Rose said about the Great Hogwarts Battle, and Harry's part in it.

"And then, now get this, Uncle Harry was killed by Voldemort. They said I was too little to understand why, but Uncle Harry sacrificed himself because it would save the others or something. But he didn't stay dead, obviously. He came back and hid under the invisibilty cloak. Then he surprised Voldemort and reflected the killing curse back onto him! That's how he became the greatest wizard to ever live!"

Dudley looked at him, trying to process what was being said. He knew that last year, when they had to leave home and left Harry behind, there were bad things happening and Harry was the center of it all. But he never imagined that Harry had quite possibly saved the entire world.

….

"WAKE UP JACK! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Jack woke up to Perry shouting this and jumping on his bed. Both the boys ran down the hall to their parents room to wake them up, then bolted down the stairs. A pile of presents were waiting for them. As soon as their parent's came down, the boys started ripping open presents. They were surprised to see the Potters had gotten them both gifts. Jack got a book about Quidditch and Perry got the Beadle and the Bard. Jack also got presents from his friends; a miniature broomstick that zipped around the room from Renley and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans from Isaac.

"You see, Renley knows I wish I had my own broomstick, that's why he got me a little one. And all my roommates and I always play a game where we have to eat a random Bean. I wouldn't eat one, Per, I got a cockroach flavor once, couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for a week!"

Later and the morning, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon arrived. Dudley quickly grabbed all of the magic related gifts and shoved them behind the sofa. Uncle Vernon had decided he would just ignore the fact that his grandson was a "freak" and just pretend that he was normal.

"Perry! Jackie! How are my two grandbabies!" Uncle Vernon boomed.

"Hi Grandpa, Hi Grandma!" the boys said simultaneously.

The kids showed their grandparent their new toys, excluding the wizarding stuff. At one point the miniature broom escaped from behind the sofa, and Jack had to chase it down before Uncle Vernon could see. He had to lock it in his room, because he couldn't figure out how to make it stop flying. Soon it was a quarter till noon. Jack turned to his father and asked, "Dad are we going to Christmas Dinner?"

Dudley looked at the clock and said, "Oh yeah, it's getting close for us to leave, it's been good to see you Mum and Dad."

Uncle Vernon questioned, "Yes, where did you say you were going to dinner at?"

"Just some friends Dad"

"I thought we were going to the Potters?" said Perry innocently. Poor Perry didn't know what he had done; his grandpa's face started to turn red.

"Well there is no point in lying," said Katherine, "We are going to the Potters. They were so generous to invite us to their Weasley Family Christmas. And they were so sweet to Jack, helping him get settled in at Hogwarts."

Hearing the H-word was too much for Uncle Vernon. His face turned to an ugly purple color and he blew up. "NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE'S HOUSES FOR CHRISTMAS! IT IS BAD ENOUGH THAT MY GRANDSON IS SOME SORT OF FREAKSHOW."

Jack fought back tears. "I'm going to the Potters no matter what," he shouted as he ran to his bedroom. Katherine and Perry followed. Dudley turned his father and firmly said,

"Get Out". Uncle Vernon started to say something, but Dudley cut him off, "No. You do not call my son names. My family and I are going to my cousin's house. Now get out of my house." Vernon stormed out, but Aunt Petunia stayed behind. She hesitated before she started to speak.

"I'm so sorry Dudders. I didn't want any of this to happen. You know I love Jackie, even though he's like...he's like my sister was." Dudley was quiet. She took a moment to start speaking again.

"Harry's daughter looks exactly like her. I couldn't believe it when I saw her. And then he said her name was Lily... I was awful to my sister, but I never stopped loving her. I was awful to Harry too; he is a living reminder of her, of what happened."

"You can come with us. To the Potter's if you want. I'm sure he'd be ok with it."

Petunia smiled at him, "No it's too late for that. I'm going to go with your father, tell Jack that I love him. Have a Happy Christmas." And with that she was gone.

Dudley went and gathered his family and they loaded into the car. They were silent most of the way to Godric's Hollow. Finally they pulled in front of a large house at the edge of the town. Dudley shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn't sure how this was going to go.

Harry opened the door with arms open wide. "Welcome to the Weasley/Potter and Friends Family Christmas Dinner!"

Harry's house was not gigantic, but it still held the entire clan comfortably. That was a good thing, because there were a lot of people in the house. The entire Weasley family with their own families, plus others were invited like the Longbottoms and Luna's family were all there to celebrate.

"You're family is huge Uncle Harry!" Perry said.

Harry smiled, "It's a lot of fun. But they're your family too now Perry." He led the Dursleys in and started to introduce them to people. "This is Teddy, my godson. He practically lives here. And this is Bill and his wife Fleur..." Most of the Weasley's knew how Dudley treated Harry as a boy, which made things awkward for him, but Dudley was surprised how close Jack knew some of them.

"Hi Molly!"

"Hi Jack, how are you? Did you get your Defense Against The Dark paper done?"

"Uhm, working on it"

As she walked away Jack muttered to his Dad, "She's very concerned with homework. James calls her a stick in the mud". He proceeded to wave to people and tell his dad who they were, "That's Victoire, she's Headgirl. Over by Rose is Roxy and Dominique, all in the year above me. That's Lorcan and Lysander, they aren't related but are considered part of the family." Just then Fred ran up to Jack.

"Jack! My man! James and I need your help with something..." And he took him away down the stairs. Dudley wasn't sure what to do. Harry was talking to a man with dark hair nearby. Katherine had struck up a conversation with Ginny and some other ladies. Perry had went to play with Lily and Hugo. Dudley seemed to be the only one who didn't fit in.

Luckily, Molly Weasley came in and shouted, "Dinner is ready!"

Everybody got up and headed to a very large dining room. What the Dursleys didn't know it but both the room and the table had been charmed to be bigger, but to them it looked like a never ending room that didn't quite match the outside of the house. Dudley and his family sat down at one end of the table near the Potters. Harry stood up to make a speech.

"What a wonderful Christmas dinner! Let's not waste too much time on words, but I do want to thank everybody for making the holiday a grand one! Eat up!". As he said these words, an explosion of confetti showered from above and then disappeared as it hit the table. Harry smiled at James and Fred. Not all their tricks were bad ones.

After dinner was cleaned up, the entire family went into the living room to listen to songs on the radio, and tell stories of the old days. Dudley felt very left out; the rest of his family were enjoying listening to the tales the wizards had been through. The elders told stories to children about Uncle Fred and George's legendary pranks, or of the daring things Teddy's parents had done. After the exciting tale of how Harry become a house Quidditch player at the young age of 11, Dudley got up and left the room. He opened the sliding door to the balcony and stood outside in the cold winter air. A few moments later he heard the door open, and out stepped Harry.

"Hey Dudley, why are you out here? It's much warmer inside"

Dudley was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm just trying to clear my head."

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it? I remember when I first went to Hogwarts, there was so much I didn't know about. I don't know what I would have done with the Weasleys.

"Is it true? That you battled a dragon and a giant snake and spiders? Not that I don't believe that you did, I saw you battle those Dementer things..."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah I did do all those things, though they make it sound cooler than it really was". Both were quiet for a little while. Then Harry spoke up. "You know I used to live in this town when I was a baby. The house still stands down the street a little ways..."

"It's a lovely town" Dudley said awkwardly. The silence was deafening. There was so much that needed to be said between the two of them, but neither wanted to talk about it yet. Dudley knew he should express his apologies for all the things he did to Harry as a child, but he wasn't sure how. He felt like he needed more time to think. Finally Harry broke the silence.

"Come on Big D, let's go inside where it's warm. I think there is a gingerbread cookie calling my name".

Dudley smiled and followed his cousin inside.

Later as the Dursleys were driving home through Godric's Hollow, Jack yelled out, "Pull over!" He got out of the car and stared at an empty lot. He went up and touched the gate surrounding it.

"Jackie? What is it? I don't see anything..." Katherine asked.

Perry turned to his mom and said, "Don't you see it? The house?" Both of his parents looked very confused. Jack explained to them what it was.

"It's a half-ruined house...Uncle Harry's house. And there is a sign that says: _On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."_

_The adults were quiet as_ they stared _at the_ empty lot _._ After a few moments _of silence, they got into_ the car. Nobody noticed the significance of Perry being able to see the house. And nobody noticed the tears that were rolling down Dudley's face.


	3. Friendship with Dudley Dursley Part II

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in June when Ginny and Lily came to visit the Dursleys. Dudley had to go into work, so only Katherine and Perry were at home. Katherine was cleaning up breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. Perry ran down the stairs to answer it.

"Hi Perry, how are you ?" Ginny asked.

"Great Aunt Ginny! Lily I want to show you my new bike!" And the two of them ran outside. Katherine came and invited Ginny into the sitting room.

"How's Jack doing? Have you gotten any letters recently?"

"He's a little stressed from the end of the year exams, but he seems fine! He almost seems a little reluctant to come home. He really likes it there; I was afraid he wouldn't fit in, but he seems to be just like everybody else."

"Oh don't worry, my boys don't ever want to leave either. And Lily can't wait to go too! But I don't blame them, Hogwarts was the best years of my life! Besides getting possessed and almost getting killed multiple times...and sixth year that was awful. Always getting punished by the Carrows and of course my brother dying..."

Katherine looked utterly terrified. Ginny glanced at her face and laughed, "Oh I am so sorry. That was a long time ago, back during the dark times. Everything has been so peaceful since the war ended."

This made Katherine feel a lot better, and the two ladies continued to talk about Hogwarts and the children.

Outside Lily and Perry were testing out his new bike. They were in the driveway riding in circles and talking about Lily going to Hogwarts next year.

"I can't wait! James and Albus say the castle is huge! I've never been there before. I tried to convince my mom and dad to take me to the remembrance Ball, but only people fourth year and up can go!"

"So you know you are going to get in?" Perry asked.

"Yep!" said Lily, "I've been showing signs of magic since the age of six. That was when James was annoying me so much, I lit his Quidditch cards on fire. Mum fixed them, kinda wish she hadn't. He deserved it."

As they were talking, some boys came riding up on their bikes. They were a couple years older than Lily.

"Oi! It's the nutter's brother!" shouted one.

"Hey kid! How's Jack? Is he still at the house for crazy people?" said the second boy.

Lily could tell the Perry was getting really angry. She said, "Jack is not at an asylum, he is at an elite school for talented children. Somewhere you will never get in."

"Who's the redhead?" asked the second boy.

"The 'redhead' is Jack's cousin. And we are done talking to you, come on Per," Lily said.

Lily grabbed Perry's arm and pulled him toward the house. Living with two older brothers, she had learned to control her anger and walk away. The first boy shouted after them though, "Tell Jack to get well soon! Though I doubt that will happen". It was just enough to push Perry over the edge. He turned around and started to shout at the boys.

"YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE YOU BLOODY IDIOTS". The boys were laughing until their feet slowly began to sink in the cement. Their confusion was quickly replaced with panic which made them sink further down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US?!" screamed the first boy.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!" shrieked the second.

Perry stood, paralyzed, staring at the boys. Lily ran inside and grabbed her mother. Ginny wasted no time and pulled out her wand to stop the boys from sinking anymore. She then pulled the two boys out , and quickly modified their memories so that they didn't remember anything before they rode their bikes down this street. She grabbed both children and brought them inside so no more harm could be done. All of this happened within a few minutes. Ginny was an expert at cleaning up messes like this since she grew up with six brothers.

"Lily, I told you to control your anger around muggles. You are usually so good at that, what went wrong?"

"It wasn't me!" Lily said. They all turned to look at Perry, who was still stunned since the incident.

"Perry," Ginny said softly, "were those boys making you upset?"

"Yes," he whispered, "did I do that?"

Ginny nodded and turned to Katherine. "Well, it seems as if Perry is a wizard as well." Katherine stood their shocked.

"This is actually pretty common," continued Ginny, "I know lots of muggle born siblings who both turn out to be wizards".

"I just thought since Petunia wasn't a wizard when Lily was..."

"I know. But this is good! You know how Petunia turned out; not being a wizard ruined her relationship with her sister. You'll just have to watch him carefully for the next year until it's time for him to go to Hogwarts. But accidents happen, so call me immediately if something goes wrong." She then turned to Perry. "Don't worry, your Uncle Harry once trapped your father in a snake exhibit at the zoo".

Lily and Ginny said their goodbyes. They would see them later in July, when all the Weasleys would spend two weeks at The Burrow. Molly Weasley insisted that the Dursleys come over too. After they were gone, Katherine turned to her son.

"Don't worry I'll talk to your father about what happened".

Perry went to bed that night excited, because he knew that in one year and a couple of months, he was going to get to board that train just like his brother.

….

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"Dudley we already told them we would come up for a couple days, it's a done deal".

It was July and the Dursleys were invited to come stay at The Burrow for a few days. Jack and Perry had already been there for four days with the other cousins, and were looking forward to their parents joining them. Dudley was not at all excited to stay with a house full of wizards. Katherine insisted, however, that they go for the sake of the boys. She said that it would do good for both Jack and Perry to be around others like them. When Dudley pointed out that just the boys could go, she shot him down saying that they should try to learn more about wizarding lifestyles.

Dudley was not at all impressed when they pulled into The Burrow. It was the strangest house he had ever seen with it's odd stories. In the front yard chickens were roaming and Dudley thought he saw a glimpse of a small ugly creature peeking out between the bushes. The front door banged open and Jack and Perry came running out followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum! Dad! You're here!" shouted Jack.

"We have so much to show you! I flew on a broomstick and caught a gnome and Uncle George showed me how to make the perfect nosebleed nougat!" exclaimed Perry.

"Hello dears," said Mrs. Weasley, "won't you come in? "

The Dursleys followed Molly into the house. Both Dudley and Katherine's eyes grew wide as they saw kitchen. The dishes were washing themselves. A knife was cutting up some carrots. And in the corner was a curious clock with nine hands.

"Your room is upstairs in the attic, I hope you don't mind?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Not at all," voiced Katherine.

"Good. I'd give you Charlie's room and have him sleep on the couch, but you never know what sort of things Charlie might have in there. Boys why don't you show them to the attic, and then you all can join the family outside in the garden?"

Perry and Jack led their parents up several stories to the attic. On the way Jack explained that all the parents slept in their or their spouse's childhood bedroom, while the children slept in two tents set up in the backyard. Dudley didn't understand how all the children slept in just two tents, but decided not to push it.

"There used to be a ghoul in the attic," said Perry, "but Al said it died a long time ago..."

The attic was indeed ghoul free, and the smell was entirely gone. Mrs. Weasley transformed it into a lovely guest room. The Dursleys headed back downstairs, to the kitchen where Katherine watched in fascination at the broom sweeping the floor by itself. Dudley wandered over to the clock in the corner. He saw that each hand had a picture of a Weasley.

"See Dad," explained Jack, "each hand points to where Nana and Grandpa Weasley and their children are. The hands move places when they move places. Uncle Fred's hand is always at home though..." Dudley nodded remembering that Fred had been the twin that died in the Great Battle of Hogwarts.

The Dursleys then headed outside into the garden where the rest of the family was. Some of the adults were talking at a table, while others were playing enchanted croquet with the kids. Harry and Ginny got up from their seats to greet Dudley and Katherine.

"Hey Per! Think you are ready to play a game of Quidditch yet?!" James shouted.

Perry looked a little green, "I-I-I don't know...I only learned how to fly four days ago..."

"Aww, you'll be fine Per," said Ron, "you're already a better flyer than my wife!" Everybody laughed except Hermione who shot dagger eyes at her husband. It was decided that for this game only the kids should play and the adults would watch from the makeshift bleachers that were made years ago. Dudley was amazed as both his sons mounted their brooms and took off. Perry was a little shaky, but managed to hold on and play a little.

Harry smiled when he saw his cousin looking at his children in awe. For the first time, it seemed that Dudley realized how amazing magic was. When he had first found out that there were wizards in this world, Vernon and Petunia had drilled into his head that magic was dangerous and always bad. But seeing his boys fly up on those broomsticks; laughing and having fun made him forget what he was always told.

After the Quidditch match, everybody filed back into the garden. Katherine joined Molly in the kitchen, leaving Dudley outside. No one was talking to him until Harry nudged Ron in the ribs urging him to make conversation.

"So Dudley, where do you work again?"

"I'm a manager at a bank in London," Dudley said proudly.

"A bank!" said Arthur Weasley, "How fascinating! With real muggle currency and everything?"

"Uhmm, yes?" Dudley was very confused.

"Wonderful! Bill works at a bank too, don't ya Bill!"

Bill turned to Dudley for the first time and spoke, "I do, but it's probably a bit different than yours. Always have to be on my toes when working with Goblins. Bet you don't have to worry about your employees cheating and stealing stuff from you".

"Actually, last year we did have an employee try to embezzle money," seeing their confused faces, he added, "meaning he tried to take a large sum of money from us".

Arthur and Bill were intrigued. Dudley continued to tell them stories from his job, right up until dinner. The gigantic family sat down to a delicious meal at two long tables set up in the garden. The Dursleys this time were included in the conversations, unlike their last awkward meal with the Weasley-Potter clan. When the dishes were all cleaned up, everyone sat in chairs on the grass to watch some fireworks. George stood up in front to give a little speech.

"Presenting, the newest product of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred's Fantastic Fireworks! Freddy and I-I mean I have been working on this for months!" George changed his words when he saw his wife Angelina giving him a scowl. The children were not allowed to help him with the dangerous products. "Fred designed it with a few suggestions from Roxy. Enjoy!"

George shot his wand at the firework box, and it's fuse started to spark. Everything was quiet until a burst of red light shot up and formed a phoenix that swooped around the sky before erupting into flames. Out of the flames came what appeared to be a herd of blue unicorns, which changed into purple sparks. The display was absolutely stunning, and everyone had a favorite part. Katherine adored the dolphins while Dudley enjoyed when miniature fireworks burst in front of them. Perry loved the finale where dragons swept the sky. But Jack's favorite part was different. His favorite part was when he saw that his parent's finally understood the beauty in magic.

… **..**

"ROAD TRIP!"

It was seven a.m. and Charlie Weasley was shouting at the top of his lungs outside. The sleepy-eyed children slowly walked out of the tents. Most of them were half asleep; James was actually dozing off on Teddy's shoulder.

"Charlie, I told you to wake them softly," scolded Mrs. Weasley from the door.

"Oh come on Mum, this was much more effective!"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "Children come over to the table for breakfast, and then get ready quickly. We are going on a trip to Muggle London."

This was exciting news, for trips to muggle London were rare. Jack and Perry didn't understand their excitement; they went to London all the time.

"We figure," said Arthur, "That since we are showing you two about the wizard world, you could show us the muggle world!"

"Granddad, how are we going to get thirty people around London?" Jack asked.

"Glad you asked Jackie my boy! We will be taking five groups of six, depending on what places we want to go! And we can meet up and swap throughout the day if we want. '' After much breakfast discussion of who will go where, the groups were formed. Jack was going to an art museum, Katherine was going to some boutiques, and Dudley was going to show some of the relatives his work. Coming with him was Harry, Arthur, Bill, Louis, and Perry. The five of them squeezed into the Durlsey's car and set off to London.

"Oh how beautiful! And you say Muggles built this?" Arthur asked. Dudley nodded and Arthur's eyes grew wide. Dudley led them to his office. Arthur was fascinated by all the objects in the room such as the stapler and the printer. Perry and Louis were taking turns spinning in the wheelie chair when a man walked in. The man missed getting hit by Louis in the chair by mere centimeters.

"Oh! Mr. Dursley I didn't realize you were here, just dropping off some paperwork. I thought you were on vacation?"

"Yes Greg I am, just showing some of my family members around the ol' office! You know my son Perry; and this is my cousin Harry Potter, Harry's father-in-law Arthur Weasley, Arthur's son Bill and Bill's son Louis".

Greg shook hands with everyone and chatted for a few moments before going back to work. Dudley didn't realize it, but that was the first time he called the Weasleys family. Perry noticed it though, and smiled to himself. He was happy that the rest of the Weasleys were now considered family. The gang headed back down to the main entrance of the bank. But when Dudley walked into the entrance hall, he was greeted with a horrible sight. Vernon Dursley was walking in the doors. Vernon stopped when he saw Dudley in front of him.

"Oh. Hello Dudley. I didn't think that-". His mouth fell agape when he saw the company that was with him. His face turned an ugly plum color. Dudley was softly praying he would not blow up; he wouldn't here in front of all these people, would he? But Vernon did just that.

"YOU DARE BRING THOSE PEOPLE INTO THIS ESTABLISHMENT?! HAVING DINNER WITH THEM WAS BAD, BUT BEING SEEN IN PUBLIC WITH _THEM._ WHAT WILL PEOPLE THINK WHEN YOU ARE RUNNING AROUND WITH ONE OF THOSE _RED HAIRED FREAKS?!"_

The whole room fell quiet. Everyone was staring at them. Harry was about to step in, when Dudley calmly said, "No. I have to do this". He then turned to an older employee. "Phyllis, would you take the boys to the break room and buy them some candy? I'll pay you back later". Phyllis ushered the boys out of the room. Dudley then turned to his father.

"Yes. I do dare to bring them here. In fact we're on a little family outing with all of the Weasleys. We're staying at Arthur and Molly's house for a couple of days."

Vernon said through gritted teeth, "You mean you are _staying at their house?"_

"Yep. We figured it would be best for the boys to stay with their cousins. You see Perry will be going to the same boarding school as Jack and them in a year. Might as well get him used to being around such people".

Vernon looked as if his head was going to pop off. "I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF MY GRANDCHILDREN GOING TO _THAT SCHOOL._ I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON PARADING IN TOWN WITH _THEM._ I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS IN MY FAMILY!"

"Then I suppose that you are not family. I don't like you telling me what to do, and the boys certainly don't need you as a grandfather. They have a perfectly good new family that loves them for who they are. Now I am going to have to call security and have them escort you off the premises. You are causing a disruption.

And that's exactly what he did. After he made sure Vernon was gone, and people went back to their business, Dudley promptly said, "I think I need a moment" and went outside. Harry followed him and together they sent on a bench in front of the building.

"That was brave Dudley," Harry said. When he spoke these words everything came spilling out.

"Harry I am so sorry, for everything. I was awful to you when we were kids. Not a day goes by when I don't regret how I acted. I'm sorry for all the times I beat up on you and all the names I called you. I'm sorry I was a spoiled brat and that I blamed you for everything. I didn't realize how much you had gone through. Hearing about all the things you did, how many lives you saved. You saved my own life twice really. And now you have just accepted the boys into your family, and I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with this on my own. I don't deserve any of this. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I've put you through."

Harry was silent for a moment before saying, "I forgive you Dudley. And you should forgive yourself.

Dudley took a deep breath. He finally lifted his head and said sincerely, "Thanks Harry. For everything."

Later that night Dudley and Katherine were sitting in their attic room. Earlier, when George popped into his store to see how things were going, Hermione asked him to pick up a few things. Dudley was now reading the new updated version of _Hogwarts, A History_ that Hermione gave him and Katherine was reading the newest issue of _Witch Weekly._

"Hmm it looks like the Weird Sisters are having a reunion tour," Katherine quoted.

Dudley looked up. "What is a 'weird sister'? Also did you know that Fleur was from a different school than Hogwarts?! It says so here in this chapter. I guess I didn't realize that there were more than one wizard school".

"I actually did know that; Fleur never stopped talking about her French upbringing while we were shopping. I thought Audrey, Percy's wife, was going to explode, " Katherine replied. After a few more minutes of reading Katherine said, " You know, I kind of like The Burrow. It's small but very homey. Don't you think?"

"Yes," responded Dudley, "it definitely feels like home".

…

-One year and a couple months later-

"Hurry Dad, we're going to be late!"

Dudley had never seen his son, Perry, more excited than he was now. It was September first, and the Durlsey's were once again at King's Cross Station. This time, however, Perry was leaving too. He was pushing a cart of his new school supplies with his very own owl was sitting on top.

It didn't matter how many times Dudley ran through the solid looking barrier, he always flinched. Of course, over the last year, he had grown more accustomed to magic. They had subscribed to the Daily Prophet so they could know what was going on in the wizarding world. Katherine began to like Melody Moonstone, an upcoming witch singer. They were used to getting post by owl, and always had a jar of treats by the window. And Jack's photos and posters that moved on his wall no longer scared Katherine when she was vacuuming his floor.

"Look, there's Louis!" Perry ran to meet his cousin. It was Louis's first year at Hogwarts too. Soon the Potters came, along with Ron and Hermione's family.

"So Per, are you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to see Hogwarts! I mean I've seen the pictures but Jack says it looks better in person".

Harry chuckled at Perry's enthusiasm. "It definitely looks better in person".

Louis and Perry started discussing what they thought would be the best part. Perry didn't really have a preference of what house he was in. He already had relatives in each of them! While the children were talking, Harry and Dudley were having their own conversation.

"So how was the visit from your Mom?" Harry asked.

"It went fine. Better than I expected actually".

"Did she talk to the boys?"

"She did, she even asked them if they were ready to go back to school".

Harry's voice lowered so the children couldn't hear him. "Did she mention-?"

"I asked her how dad was, and she said he was fine. She didn't mention anything else of him. I'm glad; I didn't want to know what he thought of her coming to visit. She did ask how you guys were though..."

Harry's face grew skeptical. "Really?"

"Yep," said Dudley, "I think she's getting more used to the idea that the Potters are a big part in my kids' lives".

And it was true. The Potters were a big part in the Dursley children's lives. In fact the entire Weasley clan was. Jack and Perry were now part of the cousin Christmas exchange. When Jack was starting to fail potions, Rose and Roxy had helped him bring his grades back up. And when he had a mishap in Defense Against the Dark Arts, leaving him with a broken leg, everybody came and visited him in the hospital wing.

The first whistle blew, warning them that their time was almost up. The children started hugging their parents goodbye. Perry first hugged Aunt Ginny and then Harry.

"Thanks Uncle Harry for the owl! I'll see you at Christmas!"

"See you Per, don't let James and Fred rope you into any pranks, alright?"

"We wouldn't do that!" said James, "But we might pull pranks on him. Depending if he ends up on an opposing house team than me..."

Perry laughed, not knowing he would cause James much turmoil when he became the Hufflepuff keeper next year, leading Perry to be pranked many times. Next Perry hugged his mother goodbye.

"We'll write to you as much as we can sweetie, and please be safe!"

Perry saw that his mother had tears in her eyes. He promised her that he would be very careful. Lastly, he looked at his father. Dudley couldn't believe that two years ago he was standing here watching Jack go, and now it was Perry's turn. So much had happened within the last few years.

"Goodbye Perry," Dudley said, "enjoy your year. And then come home and tell me all about it."

The second whistle blew and all the children boarded the train. Dudley watched it roll away until it was just a speck in the distance. Then he turned back towards his cousin.

Once upon a time he hated him. And now he walked out of the station with him, as friends.


	4. The Proposal

"Rose Weasley."

It had been a long day at work for her. It was already ten at night and she was working till twelve thirty. She looked up from the papers she was crouched over at her desk to see her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy standing in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I don't get off for a couple hours," she said, as she continued her paperwork.

"Actually I called in a favor. You have the rest of the day off."

Rose raised her head back to meet his eyes with skepticism. "Why?"

Scorpius's lips curled into one of his charming smiles. "Because I'm taking you on a date."

Rose glanced down at her dirty scrubs. Her hair was pulled back and frizzy and in desperate need of washing. She looked back up at Scorpius and raised an eyebrow.

He held out his hand to help her out of her chair, then offered his arm.

She hesitated, still a little wary. She still had that paperwork to finish and Mr. Robby in magical bugs and diseases was set to get a new medication today and he wasn't going to be in a good mood so they needed all the staff they could to subdue him.

"Come on," Scorpius interrupted her thoughts, "You trust me right?"

Rose's heart couldn't help but leap, even after six years of being with him. She took his arm and they apparated out of sight.

They landed in a bedroom. One she recognized as her cousin's, Dominque's.

Before she could even wonder why they were there she was tackled by the cousin in question and her best friend.

After they parted she turned to Scorpius but he was gone.

"What is happening?"

Both Sarah and Dom gave cat-like grins. "Come on Rosie, we have work to do. You look like a mess," Dom said pulling on her hand. They led her to the bathroom.

"We're giving you a quick makeover, nothing too drastic," Sarah said as she shoved Rose towards the shower. "Now take a fast shower, you smell like a hospital."

"Yeah maybe because I was just pulled from work?"

After her shower and downing a cup of coffee, her friends did her hair and makeup.

"Sarah I feel like I haven't seen you in ages and you work in the same building as me," Rose said, wincing as Dom pulled the brush through her hair.

"I know!" Sarah said exasperated, "They switched me so instead of working with lovely Mrs. Briars I am now in charge of helping the temporary spell damage patients. It's gratifying of course to actually see people get better for once, but you'll never believe what I see there! Just yesterday we had a little girl come in with bricks for feet! Powerful jinx that was put on her, spent four hours trying to find the counter to that one."

"At least you don't have to deal with the dragon pox outbreak. Just yesterday we had a wizard who sneezed so hard that not only sparks flew out his nose but also-"

"ALRIGHT," Dom said loudly, that is enough talking about your disgusting jobs."

"What you can't take a little snot? What are you going to do when Will wants to have kids?" teased Rose.

"My kids will not be sneezing sparks or have bricks for feet," Dom stated. "Almost finished Rosie."

After ten more minutes of spraying product into Rose's hair and fixing her makeup because it needed to be "just right" finally the girls stepped away from the finished product.

"Rose, you look beautiful," Dom said resting her hands on Rose's shoulders as they looked in the mirror.

"Thank you," Rose replied softly, "if only I knew what was going on." Dom and Sarah laughed at her frustration. Rose huffed at not getting her answer. "Can you at least tell me is this surprise better than the time he kidnapped me and took me to Antarctica to see the penguins?"

"Much better," Sarah replied. "Now for your outfit!"

She disappeared into Dom's closet and came out with a light blue dress. It fell just above her knees and Dom gave her some grey flats to go with the outfit.

"One last thing," Sarah said, grabbing a box from the counter and opening it. Inside was a rose gold necklace with a small rose at the end of it.

"It's beautiful," Rose said, eyes big as she pulled it out of the box

"It's not from us of course. A strappingly handsome man dropped it off for us to give to you," Dom said. "Let me put it on you."

Rose looked in the mirror admiring how the rose fell just a few centimeters above the sweetheart neckline of her dress.

Suddenly there was a zap and Scorpius appeared dressed in a dark grey suit. HIs eyes lit up when he saw Rose standing in front of him. He stepped towards her, reaching his arms out so he could grab her waist.

"I would say you took my breath away," he whispered, "But you always do that." A blush raised on Rose's cheeks. Scorpius pulled away and instead grabbed her hand.

"Thank you ladies." And they were gone in a swirl.

Rose gasped when they landed.

All of London was laid in front of her as they stood at the top of London Eye. A table set up in the middle of the capsule. Scorpius lead her to it and pulled out her chair.

"How did you-?" She was speechless.

"I know people in important places," he grinned as he went to sit opposite of her. "I'm surprised you haven't started eating already. I figured you would be hungry."

Rose's mind finally caught up to what was happening and noticed the plate of pasta in front of her.

"Starving," she said as she reached for piece of bread in the basket in the middle of the table, not even bothering to butter it before she took a giant bite.

Scorpius chuckled. "There is what I was expecting. How was work today?"

"Ehh, it waf alwight," she said with her mouth full, pausing to swallow before continuing, "We seem to be getting somewhere for that vanishing sickness cure. Jon only disappeared five times today and for no more than 20 minutes each time."

"That's wonderful!" he beamed at her, "I knew that you'd figure it out, you are the best potions mixer that I have ever heard of."

Rose smiled down at her pasta. "Well we still have a ways to go before we can consider him fully cured."

"But you've already made enormous strides in healing him. He used to disappear for what, days at a time?"

The two talked through dinner about her day and how Sarah and Dom were. When the pasta was gone Rose was surprised with a slice of cheesecake for desert.

"Ohmygod," Rose closed her eyes as she took a bite, "This is the best cheesecake I have ever tasted."

"Only the best for my Rose."

"Thank you for the necklace," Rose said as she touched it with her hand.

"I thought you'd like it." Scorpius looked at her softly as she finished her cheesecake.

With the meal finished Scorpius stood up reaching for Rose's hand. She took it happily, standing up as he led her to the edge of the capsule. She looked out the glass with amazement. London looked so pretty from up there. She felt like she was in the clouds and could see the whole world. Her and Scorpius's loft nestled above a cafe. Farther away would be Godric's Hallow where her childhood home stood with her parents settled in for the night. The Potter's just across town where her Aunt Ginny was probably still up making changes on the sport's column for tomorrow's edition.

Everyone she loved were below her. Except one.

She turned to see Scorpius watching her.

"It's really a spectacular view," she said.

"It is," he replied. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

Rose had a thought but she didn't allow herself to wish it to be true. He took a step towards her taking her hands in his.

"I grew up in a cold and dark manor. Very isolated as you know. You grew up in a warm, bright house that consisted of a large crazy family. We grew up in very different places. Yet somehow we managed to make a home here." He gestured out the glass to the city. "And it's perfect. I love that you chose a place above a cafe so you can get coffee every morning before work. I love when you come home late and collapse next to me in bed and curl up so that your head on my shoulder. We somehow combined are vastly different lives and created one beautiful one."

He let go of her right hand. His hand went to his pocket. He knelt down.

"Rose Weasley."

Her right hand found its way to her heart where the rose necklace lay.

"I have been in love with you for so long that it's hard to believe there was a time that I didn't. You have been the best thing to ever happen to me."

Tears started to roll down Rose's cheek.

"I love my life with you. I want to spend every day with you forever. I want to wake up to you by my side. I want to raise a big bunch of kids that will be a handful because they will be just like us."

Rose choked out a laugh through her watering eyes.

"Rose Weasley..."

Her heart was stopped.

"Will you marry me?"

Scorpius opened the small velvet box to reveal a rose gold diamond ring.

She nodded furiously. "Yes. Yes. A million times Yes."

Nothing could take away the smile that appeared on his face as she said those words. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. She fell into his open arms burying her face into his neck.

"I love you," he said into her hair. Her eyes were closed in bliss, never wanting to move from this moment.

"I love you too," she replied.

Rose knew she was going to have the happiest of lives with Scorpius by her side.


	5. The Wedding

Rose stared a long time at the mirror in front of her. Who was this girl? Surely not the same girl who two days ago had come home covered in every kind of bodily fluid imaginable.

"Rosie darling, I do believe you are now perfect," Dom said, fastening the veil to Rose's hair.

Rose felt like crying just looking at herself. For once she felt like she was the most beautiful girl in the room, more beautiful than her cousin who was part veela.

Dom had done a wonderful job on her hair. It twisted into a crown of hair to the back where it fell into long, perfect ringlets. Her hair looked brighter than usual, almost like it knew how important today was and her hair decided it had to look its best for the occasion.

"Dom you are a miracle worker," she said standing up. Dom put her hand on her shoulder, admiring the two of them together.

"You are so beautiful Rosie," she said, "Now go get your dress on."

When Rose emerged, all of her bridesmaids squealed in delight. Rose looked in the mirror, her dress looking even more beautiful than she remember. It white at the top; sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline, but towards the bottom of the dress, the white faded to crimson. It was perfect.

She turned to look at her bridesmaids. Sarah, Dom, Roxy, and Lily were smiling back at her. They were each wearing the bridesmaid dresses that Rose and Sarah had spent forever deciding on. They were a deep red with silver accents, the colors for the occasion.

"Holy Harpies I'm getting married," Rose stated.

The girls laughed.

"It's crazy isn't it," said Victoire, walking in the door. In her arms was Noam, the ring bearer. He was a month away from being two. Behind them Adaline, the flower girl, was standing in her little dress that matched the bridesmaids.

"Rosie you look like a princess!" Adaline shouted, her eyes wide.

"So do you!" replied Rose, holding her arms out for the little girl to hug her. Adaline gladly ran to them, Rose picking her up and twirling her around in her arms.

The door opened again and Rose's mother entered.

"Rose darling, it's time."

Rose set down Adaline, taking a deep breath.

This was it. She was getting married.

The girls filed to the door that would lead to garden she was getting married in. Rose could hear people buzzing on the other side. All of her family would be there. Scorpius would be there waiting for her.

The gentlemen came out to meet them.

"Don't you all look dapper," Dom remarked as they approached. They each remarked on how great Rose looked. Her dad had tears in his eyes.

"Dad don't cry or I will too," she said, already wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry Rosie," he said, "I just can't believe my baby girl is getting married!"

Hermione took her daughter in her arms. "Honey it's time."

The violin music started. The doors opened. She saw everyone stand up. Rose grabbed her mom's hand.

James and Lily walked first. Her wonderful cousins. James always acted like an older brother to Scorpius. Lily was one of the best friends Rose ever had.

Next was Fred and Roxy. Roxy was always there when Rose needed her. Fred was always coming round the loft for dinner, bringing Charlotte with him.

Then Dom and Daniel. Dom who demonstrated true magic when making Rose into a beautiful woman. Daniel Tommens who was co-captain with Scorpius for so long and who was now co-workers with him.

Rose's mom gave her hand one last squeeze before walking with Sarah. Sarah. Her best friend in the whole world.

Adaline took Noam's hand. They walked down the aisle together, Adaline throwing flowers out every now and then. When Noam got to the end of the alter his dad grabbed him.

"Are you ready Rose?" her father asked her. Rose could only nod.

They stepped into the garden, the sunlight illuminating her dress so light danced off it. The guest on either side were standing up, all eyes on her but she couldn't see any of them. She could only see the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Rose liked to joke with Scorpius that he looked like a fallen angel in the sunlight with his white blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and "bad boy" attitude. This time she truly meant he looked heavenly.

Scorpius's eyes sparkled as she came into view and he had to catch his breath. He had never thought she could get more beautiful but her in her wedding dress made her even more so. He was in absolute awe.

She floated down the aisle to him. At the end Ron hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek before letting go of her arm. Rose went to stand across from Scorpius, noticing a tear forming in his eye.

"Don't you dare start crying Scorpius Malfoy, otherwise I will become a wreck and we can't have that."

Scorpius chuckled, reaching for her hand. "You look beautiful Rose."

Rose's Aunt Ginny was standing up at the altar, the officiate for their wedding.

"Welcome all to the union of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Rose Minerva Weasley."

The guest list was hard to make for this wedding. There were so many loved ones in the crowd. The bride's family was twenty times the size of the groom's, so there was no specific seating arrangement. Narcissa Malfoy sat next to her son, clutching his arm. Astoria's sister and nieces had come from America for the wedding. There were the Dursleys, the Lovegood-Scamanders, the Longbottoms, the Jordans, Hagrid and Olympia, and so many more.

Rose stole a quick glance to see her mother already wiping away tears in the front row, her father's arm around her and Uncle Harry's hand on her leg. She gave them a quick smile before focusing back on Ginny's words.

"Standing here are two bright souls who have found love in each other despite many obstacles that stood in their way. Today we celebrate. We celebrate the love these two share. As a dedication to you two, Lily will now perform "Can't Help Falling In Love".

Scorpius took Rose's hand and they stood to the side so they could listen to Lily sing. He squeezed it tightly as the soft sweet sound of Lily's voice filled the air. When she was done, Lily returned back to Rose's side. Ginny continued with the ceremony.

"Scorpius. Rose. Today you are making a commitment to each other. You are here to make a promise that you intend to keep. To always stand with each other, to find happiness in one another. To make each other smile whenever you can. To make each day a little brighter. And to always, always love each other."

"Scorpius. You may now recite you vows to Rose."

Scorpius took Rose's hands in his.

"Rose Weasley. If I had known when I was 11 years old that you would actually be willing to be with me, I would of never fought with you."

Chuckles arouse from the guest.

"You make everyday an adventure. I know that we can make it through anything together. A long time ago I promised myself that I was never going to let you leave my side again, and I am willing to always keep that promise. I love you more than all the stars in the sky.

Rose was shaking a little at his words. She wasn't even trying to keep the tears away now.

"Rose," Ginny said. "It is now time to say your vows."

"Scorpius Malfoy, I wake up every morning and see you laying beside me and think to myself, how could he have chose me? How did this charming, beautiful, brilliant boy somehow fall for a girl who is a complete and utter mess?"

Scorpius let out a little laugh, a few members of the audience nodding in agreement that she was indeed a mess.

"I love you more than words Scorpius Malfoy. I hope that you know that. And I hope you know that I always will and I will never leave you."

Ginny nodded to Albus who had the rings. He handed them over. Scorpius slipped the ring on Rose's shaking finger. Rose let out an exasperated laugh. She put Scorpius's on his.

"Scorpius. Rose. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride!"

The whole room erupted into thunderous applause as Scorpius reached over to Rose, taking her in his arms and meeting her for a life changing kiss. The crowd stood up, Rose and Scorpius pulling apart to meet each other's eyes for the first time as a married couple. They turned and headed back down the aisle, holding each other's hands.

...

"It feels like it was not long ago that I had been sorted into Slytherin and found out my roommate was a Malfoy and I thought, oh crap this guy is going to kill me."

Scorpius laughed at the table, holding his wife's hand as the best man gave his speech.

"Lucky for me, he didn't hold grudges based on our parents' school experiences. He became my best friend to the shock of everyone. Luckily my family all took to him pretty quickly, all but one. My partner in crime, the girl who had always been my closest friend, Rose Weasley. It took a lot of convincing, and I mean a lot to convince her that he was alright. Like six years of convincing. But today, my two best friends are very much in love. And it makes me so, so very happy to see them in love because it means that when I go to visit I get to see both of my favorite people at once." Albus held up his glass, "To Scorpius and Rose."

It was a lovely best man speech, but nothing could compare to the maid of honor's.

Sarah stood up, a slight shake in her hand as she held her speech as all the eyes in the room watched her. She took a deep breath and then turned to Rose.

"I cannot count the amount of times Rose told me that she hated Scorpius Malfoy."

A chuckle ran through the crowd. Rose's cheeks turned pink and she turned into her husband's shoulder.

"I cannot count the amount of times that she would come bursting into the room, ranting on and on about what an awful person he was. I would listen, nodding my head in agreement though I did not understand what made them fight so much. She was after all my best friend, and if she hated someone then I did too because that's what friends did."

"Rose was the best friend I could of ever asked for. In all honesty I did not want to attend Hogwarts. When I got the letter, I was tempted to burn it. The muggle life was all I knew, and here I was supposed to drop my life to go to some boarding school because I was special. I am so glad that I did not burn it and my parents convinced me to go, because if I didn't I would have never met you Rose and you have changed my life so much."

"You were a celebrity, and outgoing and I was completely opposite of you and yet you decided that you wanted to be friends with a muggle-born anyways. I am forever grateful for that because without you I wouldn't of come out of my shell. I wouldn't of made friends with Dom or Nic or got the courage to ask my now boyfriend of many, many years to a silly little dance. Rose you are the best thing to ever happen to me."

Tears were streaming down both Sarah's and Rose's face. Rose resisted jumping up to hug her until after the speech was over.

"I am glad you decided that we like Scorpius now. He turned out to be a really great guy as well. I can't wait to spend holidays and summer afternoons with the both of you as a family."

Rose got up and wrapped her arms around her best friend, forever grateful for this girl who walked into her life.

The first dance commenced with Rose's arms tightly around her husband as their song played. It reminded her of that time long ago that she was in his arms for the first time.

They danced the night away. Rose danced with her father, her grandfather, her brother, and every cousin. As she twirled along to the music, her best friends beside her she couldn't imagine a happier moment.

As the sounds of Mumford and Sons surrounded them for the last song, Rose realized for the first time that things would be different now. She was married.

 _"I live to love and adore you"_ Scorpius whispered along with the lyrics. Rose rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

As they went off to catch their plane to Hawaii, all of the guests lifted their wands to the sky and shot off fireworks. Rose looked up in wonder as she watched the sky light up with colors.

"Are you ready my love?" Scorpius asked her, clutching her arm.

Rose's gaze met his and a small smile came to her lips. It was time to start her new life with her husband,

"Yes. I am ready."


	6. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this story takes place BEFORE the events of I Loathe You at one of the Truth or Dare games in the summer.

It was a summer night at The Burrow, and all the cousins were asleep in their tents. At least that's what Nana Weasley thought. Actually all 15 children (including Teddy) were pretending to be asleep. When the coast was clear, and it seemed like Nana had gone to bed, the girls in the next door tent snuck over to the boys'. Dominque stuck her head in first.

"Are you guys ready for a game of truth or dare?" she smiled mischievously. The rest of the girls filed in and lounged around the tent floor. Teddy was the oldest one there at the age of 21. Even though he was a little old to play truth or dare with a bunch of adolescents, it was a tradition of the cousins dating back to when he was 13. Perry and Jack Dursley were nervous about playing the game, seeing that it was their first summer at The Burrow.

"Don't be afraid Dursleys, nothing bad ever happens when playing truth or dare, " assured Fred, "well except when James almost caught on fire. And when Lily got glued to the floor and we had to call the ministry. And I suppose when Louis..."

"That's enough Fred," scolded Rose. "Don't worry guys, Fred is over exaggerating. Think of it this way: If Molly plays it, it can't be that bad". This reassured Jack a bit, but Perry still looked a little green.

"Ok everyone, you know the rules," said Victoire, "Nothing that will result in death or permanent injury. Teddy will be the judge, he gets to decide if the truth is too private or if the dare is too dangerous. I'll start!" Victoire then turned to James with a devious smile. "James! Truth or Dare?"

James groaned. "Dare".

"I dare you to answer my question. Is it true that you have a thing for Melody Clearwater?"

"That's not fair!" James shouted, but his face was already turning a tell-tale red.

"Vic, you know that's against the rules," said Teddy.

"I know," said Victoire smugly, "But I got my answer didn't I? Alright Jamesy, your turn".

James looked around, and his eyes fell on his younger brother.

"Al," smirked James, "Truth or Dare?" Albus looked frightened as he weighed his options. On one hand, his dare could be something terrible. On the other, James knew how to weasel secrets out of him, and he didn't want that to happen. He decided to trust that Teddy would stop it if the dare was too crazy.

"Dare".

"I dare you, little brother, to go grab some pumpkin pastries, I'm starved!"

Although this seemed like a simple dare, it was still dangerous due to the fact that Nana Weasley could hear him sneaking around, and then he'd be in huge trouble. There was also the fact that Nana could realize that the pastries were gone in the morning, and the blame would be put on him. He had no choice though, so Albus slipped out of the tent.

"Why would you send Al to do it, he's the most clumsy person I know!" said Fred, "What if he trips on something and wakes up Nana?"

"Hey have some faith in my little brother, he'll be fine." A few moments later Al returned with 15 pumpkin pastries, and only one bruise from running into the kitchen door. Al chose Roxy as the next victim.

"Truth," said Roxy with confidence.

"If you had to complete a life-or-death challenge, and could only choose one cousin to be with you, who would you choose?"

"Easy," said Roxy, "I'd pick Rose because she can think both logically and impulsively, so we'd be ready for any challenge that came our way." She turned her head to Teddy and smiled. "Teddy. Are you going to choose the chicken way out and pick truth, or are you up for my dare?"

"Oh Roxy, you know I can't back down from a challenge," chuckled Teddy, "Dare!"

Roxy pulled a mysterious candy out of her pocket. "I dare you to eat this".

Teddy studied the candy in her hand, it was a small purple chewable candy (it looked like a starburst). "Is it something from the store?"

"It's a little something Freddy and I've been working on," Roxy grinned at her brother. Teddy popped the candy into his mouth and started to chew it. The cousins all stared at him in anticipation. Then, all of a sudden, Teddy started belting a few verses of "YMCA", music and everything. Everyone started to laugh. When he was done singing, Teddy started hiccuping up confetti.

"It's a party in your mouth, literally!" laughed Roxy.

"Make - _hic-_ it _-hic-_ stop!"

"Yeah that's the problem," said Roxy, "We can't get it to stop making you hiccup." She tossed a smile bottle of clear liquid at him, and Teddy drank it in one gulp. The hiccuping subsided (for the most part, he was still spitting out confetti for the next 20 minutes) and the game continued.

Lucy was forced to admit she had a crush on Jack's friend Isaac. Hugo had to exit the tent and throw up in the grass because he was dared to eat five Bertie Bott's at the same time (and he had rotten luck, he mixed grape, beef, and tree bark). Finally it was Freddy's turn to pick a person.

"Well Rosie, I don't think you've been called on yet. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you, dear cousin, to fly on your broomstick through a ring of fire".

"Freddy!" shouted Victoire, "That's stupid and dangerous!"

"Fine," complied Freddy, "How about flying while we throw stuff at you?"

"I accept," said Rose.

The younger cousins crowded around the flap of the tent to watch Rose perform her dare. She had grabbed her broom from the closet and was now standing in the middle of the backyard with a beater bat in her hand. Apples, shoes, rocks, and even a few gnomes were gathered and ready to be thrown.

"Are you ready Rosie?" asked Teddy.

Rose nodded, "Bring it on!" and she kicked off the ground. Once she was in the air, the objects started flying. It was a good thing that Rose was decent on a broom. She wasn't a Quidditch player, but playing with her family gave her some skills. She dodged and ducked and hit the objects as hard as she could with the bat.

James whistled, "Jeez, Rose, you would be a pretty mean beater!" The last apple was hurled by Freddy, and Rose hit it with a crack of her bat. It went sailing...right into one of The Burrow's windows. The glass shattered, making a deafening noise. Rose dropped quickly to the ground and made a run for it. All of the cousins scrambled into their appropriate tents. They laid as still as possible, pretending to sleep. But it was too late, half of the adults had heard the noise and came down to check it out. As Nana crossed the lawn to yell at the grandchildren, Freddy turned to the rest of the boys in the tent and gave them a salute.

"It looks as if we're done for guys. Until next year."


	7. Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch World Cup with James and Perry playing, when Perry was 18. 
> 
> This is my FAVORITE bonus content story so far. I just love Quidditch.

There is nothing quite like the atmosphere at the Quidditch World Cup. Tents filled up every inch of the field by the stadium. Wizards gathered around outside meeting up with old friends and laughing along with family. More and more seemed to arrive every minute, it was hard to think of a time where so many wizards were gathered in one place.

In the middle of the sea of tents were two familiar ones that were filled with sleeping bags on the floor along with the bunks lining the walls. Inside the Weasley-Potter brood were gathering. Arthur Weasley and his wife had come early that morning to set the tents up.

The Dursleys were one of the last to arrive, their son Jack urging them along. Although they were not particularly enjoying this giant gathering of wizards, they were not going to miss a chance to see their son play. Especially at such an important event.

The day flew by with the family catching up with each other. Before they knew it, it was time to head to the stadium. A whole box for their family had been rented out to accommodate them all. 

"Everybody grab a buddy and don't let go of them!" Charlie shouted as the bunch gathered their belongings to go.

"Will you be my buddy?" Ron Weasley cheekily asked his wife. She rolled her eyes and took his arm. Rose and Scorpius followed them along with Albus and his girlfriend Sarah.

Teddy struggled to keep hold of the energetic toddler in his hands. "Adaline we have to get going, I need you to sit still."

Fleur Weasley came over and held out her hands, the little girl reaching happily towards her. "She needz her Mamie," Fleur said bouncing the little girl up and down in her arms. Adaline giggled happily, her hair turning a bright pink as it tended to do when she was happy. Teddy was relieved and took his wife's hand.

The stadium was full for the biggest Quidditch event of the year. Half the stadium sported England's red and white while the other half sported Argentina's light blue. The noise was so loud, without the silencing spell on the stadium it would of been sure to have been heard miles away.

Charlie Weasley stood up in his seat. "Alright, head count!" He pulled out a list from his pocket that listed everyone that was to be in the box.

"Mum and Dad?"

Arthur and Molly raised their hands, relaxing in the back seats, glad to no longer be in charge of keeping track of everyone.

"Bill and Fleur? Teddy, Victoire, and Adaline? Dominique and Louis?"

All raised their hands, Dominique bouncing her niece on lap and making faces. The toddler clapped her hands, her hair now strawberry blonde to match her aunts.

"Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy? George, Angelina, Freddy, and Roxy?"

Charlie frowned as he looked up. "Where is Fred? Who was his buddy?"

"My bad!" Roxy shouted, "I could of sworn he was next to me the whole time!"

"He'll show up," George shrugged getting an elbow from his wife, "Ow! What he is an adult, I'm sure that he will be able to find his way to the box by himself." After receiving skeptical looks from everyone in the box, he got up grumbling to go and find his son.

"Moving on, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius?"

Rose and Hugo were too busy throwing popcorn at each other to notice Charlie had spoken. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Harry, Ginny, Al, Lily, and Sarah? And finally Dudley, Katherine, and Jack?"

Happy that they had only lost one member of the family, Charlie sat down feeling accomplished. Sometimes his family was more difficult to take care of than his dragons.

Ginny got out her camera and notebook so she could write up a story about the game tomorrow.

"Come on Gin, are you really going to work?" pestered Ron, "Can't you just watch your son play? How are they even letting you write this article, won't it be biased?"

"I'm just going to take a few notes," Ginny brushed off her brother, "It won't distract me from the game."

George arrived minutes before the game was going to begin with his son in tow. He raised his hands up innocently when he saw his wife glaring at him. "Hey the kid was talking to the Jordans, it would be rude to pull him away!" Fred avoided his mother, sliding into his seat beside his sister.

The lights dimmed and the crowd started to cheer as a loud voice erupted through the speakers.

" _Welcome witches, wizards, and others to Ireland and the Quidditch World Cup_!"

"Here they come!" shouted Hugo, pointing to one end of the pitch.

_"Now here are your Argentinean players!"_

Suddenly a bright light erupted from one end of the pitch. A large yellow sun was rising up into the sky. When it got to above the stadium it erupted into hundreds of Horneo birds. Loud cries of excitement came from the Argentina side of the pitch.

_"Your beaters, Federico Fazia and Gabriel Mercado!"_

The two beaters images appeared on the screen, big gruff looking guys who were probably twice as big as Perry was. The actual players swooped around the stadium, holding their bats.

_"Your chasers, Vanessa Santana, Joaquín Correa, and Sole Jamies!"_

The chasers zoomed out and around the stadium, flames erupted from where they came from.

_"Your Keeper, Sergio Romero... and finally your seeker_ _:_ _Gonzalo Higuaín_ _!"_

The stadium grew quiet again as the Argentina players landed on the field below. Everyone waited in anticipation.

" _And now...YOUR ENGLAND NATIONAL QUIDDITCH TEAM!"_

Three dragons erupted from the ground and swooped around the stadium spitting fire. With sudden burst, all of them exploded into red and white fireworks.

_"Your beaters, Aaron Walker and Chelsea Howlter!"_

A roar went around the stadium as the beaters emerged, swooping buy the box and waving to the Potter/Weasley clan and landed on the ground.

" _Your chasers, Steven Rashford, Emily Hart, and Alexa Stones!"_

The chasers raced each other around the stadium and landed next to the beaters.

_"Your Keeper, at only 18 years of age, PERRY DURSELY."_

The clan stood up cheering as loud as they could as Perry emerged into the stadium, giving his family a wave as he landed. He was very tall now and lanky; he shot up a foot in his fifth year.

" _And finally, your England Seeker...JAMES POTTER!"_

A defining roar went up as James swooped around the stadium. James was definitely a fan favorite, especially with the witches. He gave his parents a salute, then passed the box where his girlfriend sat and winked at her, before landing gracefully next to his cousin. The two fist bumped.

The anthems were played, the stadium erupting in singing. This was followed by the captains shaking hands. Alexa Stones, went forward, with her neutral face. She intimidated a lot of people, but the Argentina captain didn't waiver. Afterwards the two teams went to their own huddles, jumping and shouting, ready for the game.

The players went to their positions, Perry to his posts and the chasers around the ref. The cannon was fired and the game started!

_"What a great night for the World Cup, I'm Callum Jordan aka one of James Potter's best friends, but I am such a good announcer, they gave me the job anyways! I swear not to be bias."_

"Oh I am so proud of Callum," Nana Weasley said, "He actually made a career out his sports knowledge unlike his father."

"I'm sure Lee will appreciate that mum," George said.

_"England's got the quaffle right away. The captain, Stones, has it right now. She passes it to Rashford. Rashford back to Stones. Ooh, and Stone barely misses being hit by a bludger, but thanks to Walker she is still on the go. Stones pa- wait no she is going for the point andddd- great save by_ _Romero!"_

There were a lot of ex quidditch players in the box: Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Angelina, Al, Scorpius, Fred, Teddy, Lily, and Roxy. Most of them were watching the game intently, taking turns on critiquing all the player's moves.

"Oh man Stones should of passed it right there!" shouted Roxy, "Rashford had a better angle!"

"Shut up, Rashford never would of been able to make that," said her brother Fred, "He may be the best at getting around the pitch, but doesn't have as strong of an arm as Alexa."

"But he makes a mean lasagna," Al weighed in. His cousins turned to him and he shrugged. "What, he lives with James during the season."  
Adaline made her way to the front of the box and climbed onto Rose's lap. Rose bounced the toddler in her arms.

"Rose are you sure you should be holding her right now? You might get too excited and drop her," said her boyfriend.

Rose hit Scorpius making Adaline laugh.

_Argentina has the quaffle now. They need to watch out for those England beaters, Howlter sent a player from South Africa to the hospital with a bludger she hit in the pre-lims. Santana has the quaffle. She passes it to Jaimes. Hart is gaining on him. He is going to- OH WOW WHAT A MOVE BY JAIMES! HE IS GONG TO THE GOAL AND- AN AMAZING SAVE BY THE KID PERRY DURSLEY!"_

The box cheered the loudest out of everyone in the stadium. Charlie clapped Dudley on the back.

"That kid has the finest broom handling I have ever seen. I don't know how he does it"

"It's because he never gets off the broom," pips in Mrs. Dursey, Katherine, "Ever since he got his first one, he's been trying to sneak out at night and practice."

The older Molly Weasley nodded her head in agreement. "I swear that every summer that is all him and James would do all day. Would make up excuses about how they couldn't come in until Perry mastered some new trick."

_Fun fact that all you fans who don't know, Seeker Potter and Keeper Dursley for the England team are actually second cousins! It is rare to have two members from the same family both get on the national team. Back in their school days they used to play against each other, and wow was that something to watch! I remember when Dursley kept Potter from winning the house cup in his sixth year and boy was he angry! Anyways they are fine now. Potter circling above eyes peeled for the snitch. Right now England seems to be stalling, passing the ball from chaser to chaser. It seems like they are forming some kind of plan. Oh wait- STONES JUST PASSED IT TO HART WHO CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! SHE'S WAY AHEAD OF THE OTHERS, GETTING READY TO TRY FOR A GOAL-AND-AND- SHE MAKES IT! ENGLAND IS THE FIRST ON THE BOARD WITH TEN POINTS!_

The stadium roared as the team members went and high fived each other. The captain flew up to James for a second so he could shout something at her, to which she nodded and went to the rest of the team. As the seeker, James not only constantly scanned for the snitch, but also kept a watch on what was happening in the game so that he could use his high vantage point to make suggestions.

The video board showed James circling and Adaline started to shout with glee.

"Jay-e!"

"That's right Adaline, there's Uncle James!" said Rose, holding the girl up so she could see better. "Say 'Go James!'

"Go Jay-e!"

There were chuckles from the rest of the family. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I don't get how she can say James and Al but can't say Lily."

Al shrugged. "Al is two letters, and she only says "Ah" which could mean anything really."

Scorpius patted Lily on the shoulder. "It's ok Lils, she can't say Scorpius either. Right Adaline? Say Scorp!"

Adaline reached for the blonde boy shouting, "Sor!" Scorpius face lit up and Lily's mouth dropped open.

"Did you hear that Rose?" Scorpius exclaimed, "She said my name!" He took the baby in his arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rose looked at her boyfriend with utter adoration. "You are going to be such a cute dad."

_We are reaching the twenty minute mark of the game and it has been a tough match so far. Argentina has had many close goals, but Perry Dursley is having none it. England still is on the board with 10 points. We have had one fake out from_ _Higuaín_ _who thought he saw the snitch but obviously was just chasing a light like a little kitten. Right now it looks like England's in possession, Hart carrying it, OH SHE BETTER WATCH OUT FOR THE BLUDGER- WALKER SAVES HER! Hitting it back at Mercado who is nicked by it! He is angry with the play, WAIT THAT IS BLAGGING REF CALL THAT! THAT INCOMPETENT-_

The mic went out for a minute, but there was plenty of booing from the crowd. Angelina hit her husband.

"Respect the ref," she said, "he knows what he's doing!"

"But that was total blagging, is he blind?" George responded, his son quickly coming to his father's defense with "Mum he had a hold of her broom!"

After the booing ceased, Calum returned.

_Sorry about that folks, I am supposed to be neutral in this game. After that questionable lack of call, Argentina has the quaffle. Correa narrowly misses a bludger from Howlter, the beater obviously very ticked off at this point. Hopefully she does not chase him with an ax. Correa passes to Jamies. Jaimes is pressing towards the goal...it looks likes he is going to try and score! He throws WAIT A MINUTE HE PASSES TO SANTANA WHERE DID SHE COME FROM and Santana scores. Ten points to Argentina._

The blue and yellow side of the stadium erupted in cheers. Charlie begrudgingly admitted that it was a good play, but he assured that Perry would know what was coming now so it would be the only one Argentina would score.

Lucy and Jack announced they were going to get some food, which led everyone to make a request. Eventually Lucy had to write everything down to keep it straight.

"Ok," Lucy sighed, "I got six hot dogs, three nachos, six drinks of my choice, a no-melt ice cream for the baby, a bag of popcorn for grandad, and a cauldron cake for Rose. Anything else?

"Oh I want a bag of cockroach clusters!" said Louis. They all turned to look at him appalled. "What? They are not that bad!"

_This game is intense. Bludgers flying everywhere. The quaffle being tossed at lightning speed. And still only_ _Higuaín_ _has claimed to spot the snitch. Meanwhile, I'd like to thank our sponsors, Quality Irish Brooms, McDonalds, and the entire continent of Australia for their generous donations to get this lovely stadium here. I would like to also make a shout out to Louise Wood for being my date here tonight. You are the best girlfriend a guy cou OH MY RASHFORD IS ABOUT TO - YES HE SCORES! RASHFORD SCORES, TEN MORE POINTS TO ENGLAND!_

The crowd went wild. The team high fived each other, smiles wide on their faces.

_It looks like Argentina is going to try for a quick goal, Jamies has the quaffle, and he is going to pass it, Correa is open AND STONES INTERCEPTS WITH A QUICK TURN AROUND AND SHE IS HEADING STRAIGHT TO THE GOAL, NO ONE IS CAUGHT UP TO HER SHE IS GOING TO THROW AND SHE SCORES STONES SCORES! ENGLAND NOW WITH A TWENTY POINT LEAD!_

The crowd was wild! James clapped Stones on the back when she flew past. The England team now had a boost of spirit.

_Argentina's captain is not happy with Jamies. Santana has taken the quaffle now. She passes successfully to Correa. Correa is going to pass it to Jamies, don't drop Jaimies wouldn't want two mess ups in a row. Sorry right, impartial. Ok it looks like Jamies is going to go for the score now. He is thro- WAIT THEY PULLED IT AGAIN, SANTANA FROM NO WHERE IS GOING TO TRY AND SCORE AND PERRY DURSLEY SAVES IT! WHAT AN AMAZING SAVE FROM THE TEEN, DOING A TOTAL 360 FLIP DOWN TO THE POST TO CATCH IT. WHAT SKILL!_

The family cheered loudest of all for Perry. Even the baby clapped excitedly on Scorpius's lap, although she didn't know why.

"That's my best friend!" shouted Louis. 

"Says a lot that he is a star quidditch player and you are still living with your parents," snorted Dom.

Victoire hit her sister lightly. "Be nice Vic, Louis is just figuring stuff out."

The box was still abuzz when Jack and Lucy walked in with a couple of wizards carrying trays of food behind them.

"Did we miss something?" asked Jack, helping pass out the food.

"Only two goals and an amazing save from your brother," replied Fred. Jack and Lucy both groaned in annoyance.

"I think we got them now!" Charlie shouted, "I doubt they will score off us again!"

Charlie was wrong. By the hour mark, they had scored two more goals. But England had scored three, so the score was now forty to sixty.

The gang was talking about sleeping arrangements for the night. To make it fair, ALL girls and ALL boys would be in separate tents, even if they were married.

"It vill be like a mother-daughter sleepover!" exclaimed Fleur. Dom and Victiore exchanged glances with each other.

"Maybe I will go sleep in someone else's tent," said Dom.

It was late, and Adaline was now in her father's lap, falling asleep. He made sure not to shout too loud when a good or bad play was made.

Sarah and Rose were comparing horror stories from work, making their boyfriends cringe.

"I mean it was the size of his head!" exclaimed Rose.

"Ok," Scorpius said, covering her mouth, "As much as I love to hear about that guy's toe, _again_ , I think that we should be paying attention to the game."

_We are now entering the hour and half mark. Both teams are getting restless now, the seekers especially so. I can recognize an irritable James anywhere, that is a clear sign to get as far away as possible. We are still at the forty-sixty score. It has been a low-scoring game, with fantastic saves from both Dursley and Romero. The chasers may be strong, but the keepers are stronger._

_HOLD ON JUST ONE MOMENT, IT LOOKS LIKE POTTER HAS SEEN SOMETHING!_

All eyes in the stadium swiveled to look at James. His eyes were trained on the sky above him, nothing being able to break his gaze. Suddenly he shot forward with such speed, he looked like a blur.

_POTTER HAS SEEN SOMETHING! THE SPEED HE IS GOING AT RIGHT NOW IS INCREDIBLE! WHERE IS GOING?!_ _THE ARGENTINA SEEKER_ _IS ON HIS TAIL BUT POTTER IS TOO QUICK-AND POTTER MAKES A QUICK TURN CAUSING HIGUAIN TO GO STUMBLING ON OVER HIS BROOM! HIGUAIN IS FALLING, HE IS FALLING, AND WHAT POTTER CATCHES HIM!_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES, POTTER JUST CAUGHT A FULL GROWN MAN ON HIS BROOM AND-WAIT- IS THAT? IT IS! IN POTTER'S OTHER HAND THERE IS THE SNITCH! POTTER HAS THE SNITCH! ENGLAND WON! ENGLAND WON!_

The crowd was hysterical. Never before had a seeker caught both the snitch and another player in one move. James landed on the ground, Higuaín rolling off the broom and onto the ground. James helped him to his feet, hugging him but not letting go of that wonderful snitch. He held it up in victory and the crowd roared! His teammates landed on the ground, tackling him. He laughed as the team rejoiced. Tears were rolling down his face. Everyone was crying of happiness, especially his proud family in the box.

The family went down to the field for the award ceremony. Their large brood stood with the other families. Adaline had woken up with the commotion, and was now joining in on the euphoria with her bright pink hair. When she saw James walk toward the stage, she shouted, "JAY-E" and wriggled out of her dad's arms so she could run to him. The crowd had a collective "awww" as James picked up the little girl, kissing her on the cheek. Her embarrassed father went and grabbed her from him.

The team stood in the middle of the field, as the trophy was brought out to them. Calum with his microphone on the field, announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, your QUIDDITCH WORLD CHAMPIONS!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the trophy was handed to Alexa Stones. She sobbed as she held it up for the crowd to see.

James suddenly went to Calum and whispered in his ear. Calum looked confused, but handed him the microphone.

"Hi everyone," he said. The crowd roared for him. He chuckled before hushing them.

"Thank you for coming out here and supporting us. This is the best night of my life. And only one thing would make it even better." He turned to where his family stood. "Melody. Could you come here for a moment?"

Melody stood shocked until Lily gave her a shove. She walked towards him, shaking as she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Melody Clearwater. I have been in love with you since I first saw you at age 12 when you were being sorted into Ravenclaw. And it took me a long time to get the courage to ask you out. I am so glad that I did, because I have loved every minute that I have spent with you."

James went down on one knee and screams echoed throughout the stadium. He reached into his robe and pulled out a ring.

"Melody. Will you marry me?"

Melody was a wreck at this point, only being able to nod and throw her arms around James. The whole crowd went nuts, even the ones from Argentina. His mother stood not far away, tears of happiness in her eyes as she saw her son so happy.

The family retired to their tents that night full of happy hearts and love. It took awhile for them to calm down after all the excitement.

James and Perry joined them for awhile before going off to the team's lodging.

"Did you have the ring in your robe the whole game?" asked Albus, sitting on the floor with Sarah in his side.

James smiled at his fiance sitting in his lap. "It was my good luck charm." Melody grinned and kissed him causing Lily to state that they were disgustingly cute.

Perry was being hounded by Charlie and Fred, them begging to know how he had learned that move when he did the flip.

Perry replied that he had only been able to perform that move once before. It was pure luck that it worked this time.

As Rose looked around at her family that night, she smiled to herself. Her parents, her brother, her cousins, her best friend, her boyfriend, and all of her other loved ones were all gathered for this special night. How lucky she was to have such a wonderful group of people as her family.


	8. Jack Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the first of a short stories focusing on a certain character. Followed is Dom, Petunia, and soon to be Lucy. If there is a character you would like to see a story on, please let me know! I will be happy to oblige.
> 
> So this is Jack's story, following his first couple days at Hogwarts.

Jack Dursley was 50% scared and 50% excited. Two months ago he would of called you crazy if you told him that magic exists. But now he was on a train to a special school just for wizards. He was sitting in a compartment with his cousin Albus and some of Al's cousins and friends. They were all a year older than him which made him feel out of place. Jack was keeping quiet as the others talked. Finally Rose said:

"I think we should find Jack some other first years. Where is Lucy?"

Lucy was another one of Albus's cousins. This was her first year too. All of Al's cousins were around the same age; Teddy Lupin was the oldest at 18 years old, and Louis was the youngest at 9.

Nobody knew where Lucy was so Rose got up. "Come on Jack, let's go find her. You're coming too, Al".

The three of them walked down the train peering into compartments looking for Lucy. At one point Rose steered them off course so Jack could meet another cousin.

"Victoire, this is my cousin on my dad's side, Jack," Albus introduced, "Jack this is our eldest cousin at Hogwarts, Victoire. She's Head Girl."

Jack didn't know what that meant, but it sounded important. Victoire was easily one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, with her long platinum hair and sparkling blue eyes. And when she smiled at him, her teeth seemed to shine.

"Nice to meet you Jack. As head girl you can come to me if you are having any problems with other students. Since you are practically family though, you can come to me for advice too! I'm great at advice, right Rose?" With that she winked, and turned back to her friends. Rose rolled her eyes and dragged the boys back into the corridor.

A few more compartments down they finally found Lucy. She was sitting with another first year girl named Ana. Rose and Albus left to rejoin their friends, leaving Jack alone with the girls.

"This is so cool!" Lucy said, "I heard you were coming. I finally have a cousin that is my age!"

"You're not technically cousins," said Ana, "He is your cousin's cousin."

"He counts!" smiled Lucy, "I am sure that you will count. Jack is a muggle born like you Ana!"

Jack's eyes got big. "You are one too?"

Ana nodded. "I've noticed weird things I could do for awhile. But then the wizard lady showed up to invite me to Hogwarts, it all made sense! Ma'm took awhile to comprehend what was happening, but I had made my decision right away."

"Are you...are you nervous?" Jack asked.

"Yes," to his surprise both girls replied.

"You too, Lucy?"

"Yeah! I mean I was home schooled my whole life, and now I will be spending all year away from home? At least my sister will be there."

"You're lucky," Ana said, "I am going to a place where I know nobody and know nothing, whatsoever about magic."

The three shared their qualms together, which was soothing to Jack knowing he wasn't the only one who was scared. And Lucy assured him that James and Fred were exaggerating about the giant spiders roaming the grounds.

As the trio got off the platform, the first thing they saw was a very large and gruff looking man. He was shouting "First years! Over here! This way, this way!" Jack and the girls walked over to him. When all the first years were gathered round, the man said, " Now which of you is this year's Weasley?"

Lucy raised her hand. "Shoulda known, I think I've seen ya' at Christmas sometime. Percy's kid?" Lucy nodded her head. The man then looked around once more and said, "Ok, Now where's the Dursley?" Jack slowly raised his hand. Hagrid laughed and said, "Your Uncle Harry sent a letter about you. Good man, isn't he. Met yo' father once too. We did'n get along too good, mind you..." Hagrid then looked at his watch and said, "Oh! We best be going, don't wanna be late!" The first years followed him down a path into the night.

When Jack first saw the castle he almost stopped dead in his tracks. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't believe that he was going to live there. In front of the castle was a lake, that looked eerily pretty. Jack wasn't a very strong swimmer, so he was nervous when Hagrid said they'd be going by boat. He made sure to not look over the edge as they sailed for the castle. Lucy grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. She looked as if she was scared of the lake too.

They went through large front doors into an enormous room that was full of students wearing the same black robes. They were ushered to the front. Jack tried to remember what his Uncle had told him about the sorting hat and how everything was going to be OK.

"Jack Dursley".

Jack was shaking as he walked up to the front of the hall. He sat down on the stool in front of the entire school. Looking around he saw his cousin James giving him a thumbs up from the Gryffindor table. He felt the hat being lowered onto his head. The hat was still for a moment before shouting:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A wave of relief went through Jack as he made his way to the cheering Hufflepuffs. Not long after, another first year boy was put in Hufflepuff and sat by Jack.

"Hi, I'm Renley"

"Jack"

"Do you like Quidditch?"

"Well I just learned about it a month ago, but my cousins make it sound like it's the best sport in the world."

"It is. You're a muggle born?"

"Yeah"

"Better stick with me then, I have an older brother here, so I know a lot about Hogwarts".

And from then on Jack and Renley were friends. The other boys in their dorm were nice enough. He really liked the twins Benjamin and Daniel, and Isaac was pretty nice. But Renley was the one he would stick with.

The next day the boys were almost late to their first class. Luckily, Professor Longbottom was easy on first years.

"It's ok kids, I used to be just like you. Just don't make it a habit."

Professor Longbottom taught them the rules of the greenhouse, and then showed them some of the plants that they would be working with. Jack's eyes were wide with wonder at all the things they would be doing. Renley's not so much.

"I have half of these in my yard!" Renley shouted.

Neville looked at the boy sternly. "Some of these are common yes, but unless you know how to get the essence out of a belladonna, you better keep your mouth shut".

That did keep Renley quiet for the rest of the class, but Jack noticed throughout the day that Renley was very talkative. And he always had an opinion on something.

"My brother said that History of Magic is a joke. But Defense Against the Dark Arts, that's the best subject they offer!"

Jack wasn't so sure. He loved all the subjects, even History of Magic. It was all so interesting, and so different! Before he knew it, it was lunchtime. As the boys were eating, Victoire walked by with her entourage.

"Hey Jackie! How was your classes?" she beamed.

Renley dropped the bread that was in his hand, and stared mouth agape at her. Jack smiled, "They are great Victoire! I really like them!"

"That's fantastic! I'll see you later!" she said, and the girls walked over to the Gryffindor table. Renley turned to Jack with wide eyes.

"You know _Victoire Weasley?"_

Jack shrugged, "Well yeah, we are sort of related. My cousins are the Potters, and Victoire is their cousin..."

"Wait. Harry Potter is you Uncle?!" Jack nodded. "That's so cool! Maybe you could introduce me sometime! And introduce me to Victoire. Wow I could be on first name basis with her! My brother would be so jealous..." Renley went on for a good 5 minutes about Victoire, but Jack wasn't paying attention. He was more curious about how Renley reacted when he said that Harry was his uncle. He forgot about it though, until the last period of the day.

The last class was double potions with Ravenclaw. Lucy beckoned Jack to come sit by her and Ana. In front of the class was an elderly professor eating some crystallized pineapple. When it looked like everyone was here, he addressed the class.

"Good Afternoon class, I am Professor Slughorn. I am going to go around the room and you can tell me your name and someone in your family I might know. I've been teaching here since your grandparents were in school, so I will probably know someone! Let's start with you in the front..."

Renley leaned in and whispered to Jack."He just wants to know if we are related to someone famous. He likes being friends with people with connections. My brother told me".

Soon Slughorn got to their table. Renley told him who his older brother and parents were, and Ana told him that she was a muggleborn. Slughorn was not impressed with either of them, but was a little more enthusiastic when he got to Lucy.

"Ahh, another Weasley! Now which kid are you?"

"Percy's daughter, sir"

"Oh yes, Percy. I remember fighting side by side with him in the Great Hogwarts Battle! Of course I didn't know his name..." Professor Slughorn talked for ten minutes about his courageous acts in the Hogwart's Battle, until he finally turned to Jack.

"What's your name boy?"

"Jack Dursley"

"Dursley? Don't think I know the name...are your parent's wizards?"

"No sir, I'm a muggle born. But you might know my cousins, James and Albus Potter..."

"Are you a relative on Ginny's side?" Slughorn asked confused.

"No sir, my dad is Harry Potter's cousin. My grandma was Harry's mother's sister."

Slughorn's eyes lit up. "How curious! I did not know Lily had a sister!" The class ended before Slughorn could even start to tell them about the potions they'd be brewing. That night Jack decided to ask Rose about why everyone knew Uncle Harry's name. She led him down to the library and showed him a biography called _Harry Potter: A Hero's Journey_. Jack took the book back to the common room and curled up in a chair to read. He was astonished when in the first chapter it mentioned his father and grandparents.

_**Harry Potter does not talk much about his childhood. We know that Potter was raised by his muggle Aunt and Uncle. He had an older cousin, who was also a muggle. Although we do not know much about his muggle relatives, we do know from anonymous sources that he was not treated very well, and did not know that he was a wizard until receiving his Hogwart's letter. Harry did not have any close friends as a boy, but that is not unusual for muggle-raised wizards. He wouldn't have any real friends until he was 11 years old.** _

Although he felt like he should be, Jack wasn't surprised that Uncle Harry was treated poorly by his family. He had heard how angry Grandpa Vernon was when he found out his grandson was a wizard. The whole neighborhood probably heard it. As for Harry not having friends, that was sort of comforting to Jack. Everyone at muggle school thought he was somewhat odd, so he never had any close mates. His whole life he felt left out, and it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one.

While he was thinking, Renley came bounding down the stairs, two at a time.

"There you are! Come on we're going to start a game of exploding snap! Loser has to eat either a canary cream or this gross colored Bertie Bott that Daniel has!"

"But I don't know how to play?" Jack said.

Renley laughed, "I'll teach you of course!" and turned and ran back up the stairs.

Jack closed his book and smiled to himself before running up the stairs after his new friend.


	9. Dominique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the legend Dominique Weasley, and how it went telling her muggle boyfriend Will about her secret magical life.

Dominique Apolline Delcaour-Weasley was used to boys falling for her. She knew she was drop dead gorgeous with her strawberry blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and freckles that speckled right her cheeks. She was, after all, the grand-daughter of a Veela, so charm was in her nature. Dominique had been in relationships before; some okay and some awful (how could she ever of thought dating Solderdini was a good idea?). None of those prepared her for falling totally and completely head over heels in love.

With a muggle.

When she first saw Will, it was probably the first time that Dominique did not know what to say. The only word that came to mind was beautiful. He had a head full of dark brown curls and eyes that were the color of the sky. And when he smiled at her and her cousins, well she was pretty sure it could light up the entire city of London.

It took about two minutes of talking to him to know that she had found her future husband.

The only problem was the muggle part. She had to start out their relationship in lies which really broke Dominique's heart to do. She told him that she went to a boarding school in the English countryside and gave him her older sister, Victoire's, address so that he could send her letters through the regular post throughout the year. She said that it was a very strict boarding school that everyone in her family attended, and that the reception was terrible so she didn't even bother bringing a cellphone. She did end up getting a cellphone for when she was not at Hogwarts, but it tended to fritz because of the overwhelming amount of magic in their house.

Summer after her sixth year, she had just turned 17 and got her apparating license. She came to her Nana's almost every day so she could go down to the village and visit him. It was one particular afternoon as the two were strolling hand in hand around the lake that she found herself making a slew of lies.

"So all your cousins are coming tomorrow?" Will asked her.

"Well, this year Molly won't be coming since she's in China. Vic and Teddy will come on Friday."

"Quiz me again on everyone who will be there."

"Ok," she smiled. Will had only met the gang once before and it was only for an hour or so when they went swimming. "Which ones are my siblings?"

"Too easy, Victoire and Louis. Victoire will be the one who looks like you but more fair. Louis is the 13 year old that also looks like you but a bit more red in his hair." he said, "Give me a harder one."

"Alright, name the fab four. The ones that are my age."

"That would be Roxy, who has an older brother named...James? No that one is Fred. James is Albus's brother. And Albus is dating your friend Sarah. Sarah is coming right?" Dominique nodded. "Ok Sarah is coming. The last one in your foursome is Rose. And she is dating Scorpius who is Albus's best friend and he looks nothing like any of you and that's how I'll remember him."

Dominique laughed until Will asked, "If Scorpius and Sarah are allowed to come over, why can't I?"

It was a question that had come up a couple of times; first when he had wanted to walk her home and she had to tell him that her grandparents don't like visitors. Then when he questioned why they hosted a plethora of people every year, Dominique said that her grandparents are really traditional and superstitious about strangers.

"Well," she started slowly, "You know they don't like people besides the family coming over. And uhm they are just really private people. But Scorp and Sarah have been basically part of our lives for forever so they are considered part of the family."

"Do you really think that your grandparents won't like me?"

"They would love you," she admitted, "But they are very...odd. Maybe if we are still together in a few years, I will introduce them and then...then you will understand."

Will looked crestfallen and turned his head to face forward. "Hey," she said, stopping to face him again. "I promise one day you will get to meet all of them. And you will be invited to the house and you will regret that you were. But until then, you get to hang out with all of my cousins tomorrow. And if they decide to like you, well then you are basically part of the family."

It left Dominique in distress that night and into the next morning where she waited in the living room for her cousins to arrive. The fire in front of her roared to life startling her out of her thoughts and Hugo came into view.

"'Hey Dom!" he jumped out of the fireplace. "Beat me huh?"

"I stayed the night last night," she said, as the fire went up again, revealing Rose.

"Two more days and I can apparate bitches!" she shouted as she landed, leading to a scolding from their Nan who just walked into the room.

Rose plopped down on the couch beside Dom.

"Why the long face? I'm here now!"

Dom gave a weak smile. "And I am so happy to see you. But I got a problem."

Rose listened to her woes before weighing in.

"We could always try to clean up just a part of the house of magic. Like just let him come into the front yard?"

Dominique thought about the gnomes that ran amuck in the yard, the garage that was often spitting out green smoke, and her Granddad who was terrible around muggles and would probably scare Will off for good.

It seemed Rose was thinking the same thing because after a moment of silence, she said, "Yeah, maybe not...but you know what you should do? Enlist in Charlotte! She can confirm your story!"

Charlotte was Fred's girlfriend who was also a muggle he met in the village near Nan's house. After Fred left Hogwarts and got a job as a "scientist" in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes company, he had officially started to date Charlotte. It took all of two months for him to slip up and use magic around her; which he got into quite a bit of trouble. Lucky for him, Charlotte took it really well. She had always suspected something was special about the Weasley clan.

The fire roared to life and Lily Potter came stepping out, brushing some soot from her red hair.

"'Ello cousins. Has Albus arrived yet?"

"No" the girls chimed.

"I knew he wasn't coming straight here! I bet he stopped to get some coffee. I swear to god, ever since he learned to apparate, he is at starbucks every day."

As if on cue, the front door opened and Albus stepped in with a frappuccino in his hand.

"Did you bring us any?" Rose glared when he walked in.

"When you learn to apparate you can get one yourself."

"Two Days!"

As the cousins started to squabble, Dominique sunk back into the couch, still filled with worries that Will was going to break up with her because she couldn't bring him home to her crazy family.

When Charlotte and Fred pulled up in Charlotte's car later in the afternoon, Dominique asked her if she could help smooth things over.

"Of course! I don't know him very well, he was two years younger than me at primary. He seems alright though, I'll make sure to soothe his anxieties. But hey, if you accidentally slip up and use magic to do the dishes, forgetting that he has a key to your apartment, I can help answer any of his questions of dating a wizard."

Although Charlotte's words were comforting, it did not settle Dominique's nerves of going to the lake with Will the next day and with her clan. Her cousins and various others had trickled in throughout the day. Lucy, Jack, Perry, and Dom's brother had all arrived through the floo. Scorpius had apparated around noon, with Sarah and Roxy coming shortly after. James was last, even though it was the off season for his team, Montrose.

The next day, Rose and Sarah went with Dominque to meet Will in town before heading to the lake where the rest of the family would meet them.

"Don't look so grim," Rose patted her shoulder, "Both of our boyfriends will be apart of the outing too!"

"Albus is our cousin. And Scorpius has known us for years."

"Still!"

Dom saw Will waiting on the bench in front of the fountain, and she couldn't help but smile, like she did every time that she saw him. When he saw her, his eyes lit up. He stood up as she approached, taking her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

"Hi! You might not remember me but I'm Rose, Dom's favorite cousin."

Will gave her a quick hug as a greeting. " I remember you. Dom talks a lot about you. And you must be Sarah." He hugged Sarah as well. "Dom's other roommate at the Academy."

Rose snorted, which quickly turned into a cough when Dom glared her. "Shall we go to the lake and meet the others?" Rose said.

As they set off, Sarah started a pleasant conversation. "And where do you go to school Will?"

"I go to a Jameston. It's a boarding school north of here a ways. Pretty boring there."

"Yeah ours can be too," Rose said. "Some classes I love like...chemistry. But history? No thank you. That is where Sarah here comes in."

"It's all so fascinating!" Sarah chimed in, "There are so many parts of history that now that I go to...uhm to the Academy I can look at in a totally different perspective!"

"Really?" Will said, "Like what?"

"Well," Sarah said slowly. "Like the Great London Fire! It seemed accidental, but our history books says it was actually caused by illegal activity by the baker!"

"Huh, I never heard of that," Will said.

Dom, worried that Will might go home and research said fire (and not find the true explanation that the bakery was the hotspot for dragon smuggling), quickly changed the subject to how Will was a champion swimmer. By the time they got to the lake, Dominique was feeling better about it all. That was until she saw Fred jumping from the rope into the water and remembered that Rose and Sarah were just two of many people who could slip up while talking to Will and scare him off for good.

"Hey! It's Dom's boyfriend! Hello Dom's boyfriend!" shouted Lucy as they approached. Dominique groaned at the 14 year old. Will just smiled, and Dom could tell he was slightly nervous.

Scorpius and Albus got out of the water and greeted him.

"I'm Albus," he said shaking Will's hand, "And this is Scorpius, Rose's boyfriend." Scorp gave him a nod. Will returned the hellos, eyeing the both of them. They looked like total opposites: Al with his tan skin, mess of long dark curls, and freckles while Scorpius had bright silver hair, bright grey eyes, and fair skin.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Scorpius said, "From what we've heard you are a great guy. I am sure Dom told you her last boyfriend was a total smuck."

Dominique closed her eyes in frustration. In fact she had not mentioned to Will anything about her last boyfriend and how he may or may not of given Rose a concussion.

"I had not," Will said slowly, glancing at Dominique. "But that makes me feel better that your expectations are low."

The boys laughed. Rose then pushed through them and shouted behind her. "Last one is an old cockroach cluster!" Scorpius turned quickly and chased after her, grabbing her from behind and throwing her in the water with a shriek.

Sarah shook her head smiling and reached out for Albus's hand who gladly took it and walked to the edge with her.

"Cockroach cluster?" Will questioned.

"It's a phrase used at the academy, come on I'll introduce you to the rest of the clan."

She took his hand and hoped that he couldn't tell that she was shaking.

"The one that shouted at you is Lucy, the one beside her is Jack." The two waved in his direction before Lucy jumped onto Jack's back pushing him underwater. "They are in the same year, so they are inseparable most the time."

"That one must be your brother," Will pointed at the reddish blonde boy who was every bit as striking as Dominique was. "So the one playing with him is Perry? The star athlete?"

"Very good," she said smiling. "And that one?" she asked pointing to the two red hair kids.

"Wow. They almost look like twins. But I know that there are no twins so it must be Hugo and...Lily?"

"Hey!" shouted Roxy, who came out of the water to greet them. "I'm Roxy. We were about to race? Care to join?"

Will, being the swimmer he was, smoked them all. That started up a conversation with the more competitive cousins. Dominique could relax a little.

"Do you play any other sports?" James asked, as the group ate their picnic lunch.

"I play football. You?"

"Yeah, I play Quuiiiiinadian football. Canadian Football. It's like American Football, but uhm a bit different."

"Really?" Will asked, "How'd you get into that?"

"Oh we had an exchange student from Canada once. He taught me. We are both pro now, pretty popular over there in Canada."

Before James could say anymore, Sarah cut in, "We are so happy that you got to come with us today Will. All last school year, Dominique would be waiting for the mail, hoping for your letters."

"I agree," Rose chimed in from where she was sitting with Scorpius's arm around her. "She talked a lot about you. Thought she was exaggerating to be quite honest, she made you out to be perfect. But you pretty much live up to what she said.

"As long as he's not Solderdini, then I am happy for you," James said.

"Is that your ex boyfriend?" Will asked Dom, "That everyone is saying is so bad."

"He was the worst," Louis said, taking a bite of his sandwich, "He hated me."

"He never let her come to our Sunday dinners," said Lucy.

"He was my arch rival," growled James.

"He hated my guts," sighed Perry.

"He gave my girlfriend a concussion," muttered Scorpius.

An expression of shock came over Will. "Wait what?

Rose nodded. "It's true. I tried to stand up to him, and what did I get? My head in a brick wall. But then Scorpius carried me up to the hospital wing and he realized he loved me."

Scorpius pecked her on the lips. "I knew I loved you way before then."

There were groans from around the group and someone threw a banana at them and the conversation drifted to something else. But Dominique could tell that Will was still bothered.

It wasn't until later, when Dominique walked with him back to town that he brought it up.

"How come you never told me about your ex before?"

He had stopped her on the outskirts, turning to face her. Dom had always known that she was going to tell him about how toxic her last relationship was, but she had been avoiding it.

"I didn't want you to see me as weak."

Will reached out and brushed a tear that dropped down her cheek.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I was. I was stupidly in love. With someone who didn't love me back. And he used me for such a long time and- and I don't like to think about who I was at that time."

Will seemed to stare straight into her soul as he said. "You were and never will be weak. You are the strongest girl I know. And I will never, ever treat you that way. I promise you. I love you."

By now Dominique was full on crying and she embraced the boy in front of her. "I love you too. I love you so much and there are so many things that I want to tell you but I just can't yet. But I swear, someday I will."

Will tilted his head and kissed her hair.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I know you will tell me when you are ready."

What Will did not realize was that she couldn't tell him until she was sure that he was ready. But the truth was, Dominique didn't know if Will would ever be ready for the shock that was her being a witch.

….

A year had passed and Dominique was now finished with her schooling at Hogwarts. She started an internship at the Daily Prophet in London that August and was living in a flat with Rose and Sarah. Will took the train and was visiting her every weekend. In fact they were getting quite serious. Will had mentioned a couple times that they should move in together when he had finished his job. Which meant sooner or later she was going to have to have "The Conversation" with him.

She had been practicing with her friends.

"Will...I have something to tell you. It's going to sound crazy...but I'm a witch."

"WHAT?! YOU SATAN WORSHIPPING LUNATIC. HOW DARE YOU LEAD ME ON LIKE THIS WHEN YOU ARE REALLY MARRIED TO THE DEVIL?!"

"Merlin, Rose, what the hell?" Dom shouted back.

"It could happen!" the redhead smiled back.

Sarah rolled her eyes from where she was watching on the couch. "Will wouldn't say stuff like that."

"He's not going to be all perfectly nice-y like you were," retorted Rose, " 'oh Dominique, I always wanted to marry a witch!' Please."

"Guys, neither of you are being helpful."

"Sorry," they responded in unison.

Dom flopped on the couch next to Sarah. "It will be alright, right?"

Sarah scooted over closer to Dom so she could lay her head on her shoulder. "Whatever happens we will be right here for you."

Rose came to the other side of Dom. "Yeah. To embrace him into our family or to kick his ass."

Dominique prayed to whoever was listening that it was the former.

….

As soon as Will walked in the door, he knew something was up.

"Are you ok babe?" he said, setting down his bag and making a beeline to her in the kitchen. "You look nervous?"

"Will, I have to tell you something."

"Ok….?"

"We should, we should sit down."

She led him over to the couch. Her wand was sitting on the coffee table for him to see and start the conversation, but he didn't take any notice. He was entirely focused on her. Cute but also damn.

"You know how it's been very obvious that I am keeping stuff about my family private. And I told you that one day I would tell you?"

"Yes," he said slowly.

"Well I think I should tell you. Before we keep continuing our relationship."

Dominique took a deep breath.

"Will, my family are wizards." She cut him off before he could say anything. "I know what you are thinking. That this is some kind of joke or I am delusional but I promise you I am not."

"Dom you are making no sense. Wizards? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that we can do magic. Real magic."

"You are magicians?"

"No, I- Let me just show you."

Dom reached over and grabbed her wand. He gave her the most confused look she had ever seen anyone have. Her hand was shaking really badly. She thought of the advice that Charlotte had given her. Start small.

It was barely audible as she whispered, " _Lumos"_.

The tip of the wand lit up. Will was startled, and scooted back.

"You are trying to play a joke on me, aren't you? That is some sort of voice activated thing from your Uncle's joke shop."

But he could see how deadly serious Dominique was. She turned her head to the coffee table and waved her wand, whispering once again.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"._

The coffee cup started to float. Will stared at it, saying nothing.

"Will," she whispered, letting the coffee cup clatter back to the table.

"What the hell, Dominique."

"Magic is real Will. I was born this way. Everyone in my family is this way. That's why I never could have you come home with me. Because our house is full of magic, and my nana's too. And the boarding school I went to was actually a school for wizards and witches and it's actually in Scotland but that's besides the point." Dominique was rambling now, trying to express her feelings onto him. To comfort him. "I know this is scary and I am sorry for keeping it for so long."

She reached her hand out to touch his arm but he recoiled.

"No."

"Will-"

"No."

He scrambled to get up.

"Will please."

He shook his head and headed to the door.

"Will, please stay, I can explain more."

He ignored the plea and reached for the doorknob.

"Please, I love you."

But he was already gone.

….

When Rose got back from her shift she found Dominique staring at the door, tears slipping down her cheek. Her cousin's arms were around Dom in seconds.

"Oh Dom, I am so sorry."

But Dom couldn't even hear her. Because for the first time in a long time, Dominique felt shattered from the inside out. It was as if nothing around her was happening. Time had stopped and every fiber of her was frozen. Then she took a strangled breath, and her body released a tidal wave of emotion that had been filling up inside her. Sobbing, she buried her head into Rose's shoulder. Rose was rubbing her back, whispering soothing words into in Dom's hair.

Rose and Sarah took care of her the best they could. Made her eat dinner, put on action movies with no romantic subplots, and texted the cousin group chat. After lots of convincing, Rose managed to keep the clan from all coming over and from killing Will. Instead it was decided to flood Dominique's messages with love and support.

Fred had another idea. He had also fallen in love with a muggle, and knew how hard it was to let Charlotte into the big secret of his life. He was so lucky that she took it well. When he got home to the flat he shared with Charlotte, he told her what had happened. They both decided that Charlotte should go and talk to him, without Fred.

Four days after the breakup, Charlotte got up early to catch the tube and get to Will's place by nine. When he opened the door, he looked awful and like he had been crying. He tried to close the door, but Charlotte blocked it with her body.

"Nice try, but I'm not leaving until we talk."

"You're one of them too, aren't you?"

"Will, I went to school with you. I am a normal human, just like you. Let me in."

Will opened the door reluctantly. The place was messy, there was an empty pizza box on the coffee table, and 13 Going on 30 was playing on the TV. He walked to a nest of blankets on the couch and plopped into it. Charlotte moved the pizza box off the coffee table so she could sit down and face him directly.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Charlotte asked, "So Dominique's turned out to be secretly a wizard that you thought were just fantasy up until that point. Now I can see needing time to process the whole thing, but ghosting her. Really? What is the problem?"

Will stared at her like she was insane. "Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"She is a...something."

"A witch. And?"

"That's...not normal!"

"No. But it's not a bad thing. In fact it's bloody awesome," Charlotte said. "I am incredibly jealous of Fred all the time. What I wouldn't give to have magic. Don't look at me like I am crazy. Fred can just say "Accio phone" and the thing comes flying! He doesn't need to spend ten minutes searching for it. And he does this thing called 'apparating' where he can just teleport places. It's super cool. Not to mention how he can just clean and cook without his wand. It saves so much time. I love when he does that for me."

"That sounds...nice."

"That's just some of the cool things that wizards can do. Oh and they give the best gifts ever. Magic can be so...beautiful. So what are you scared of?"

There was a moment of silence before Will said. "Isn't there bad magic? Can't she curse me, isn't that what witches do?"

"Will look at me."

His gaze went from the blanket up to her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that Dominique would ever do that to you?"

Will slowly shook his head. "No."

"She would of done it by now if she was that kind of person. But she is not. She loves you, and she would never, ever do dark magic on you."

Will nodded, his hand reaching down to the elastic that was on his wrist still, that he never took off because he never knew when Dom needed a ponytail.

"Now we've determined that it is ok that Dominique is a witch, and that in fact it is kinda cool, what is stopping you from going back to the apartment and getting Dominique back."

"She lied to me."

"She lied to you to keep you safe. She lied to you because if you knew, the ministry would wipe your mind because you were a threat to the wizard kind. She lied because she loved you."

"Wait, wipe my mind?"

Charlotte nodded. "If you aren't going to be with her, someone will come and wipe your memory of wizards. Make you think that you and Dominique broke up for some other reason. You'll never remember why and you'll never have or want another chance with her."

Will was visibly shaken. Charlotte patted his leg.

"I know honey. It's a big decision. For me it was easy because I could not imagine life without that dork I call my fiance. But if you are scared. If you have doubts. If you cannot handle having a witch as the love of your life. If you have any doubt that she is the love of your life. Then you have an out."

"But. If you love her. If you can't imagine life without her. If you are as miserable not being with her as I think you are, then you should go to her. This will be your only chance to do so."

Charlotte left with a big smile on her face. She didn't know what Will was going to choose, but it is not everyday that you got to give heart wrenching speeches and life changing ultimatums. She was so excited to re-enact it when she got home to Freddy.

….

"Will?"

Dominique blinked. It was him. It was really him at the door.

"Dom. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dom nodded, waving her roommates away who both apparated out of sight before she opened the door for him. She closed it, turning to face him.

"Dom breaking up with you was the most stupid decision I've ever made."

Her breath hitched.

"I am so sorry that I just left like that. I hope you understand that it was a lot to process. Even so, I shouldn't of walked out like that. I shouldn't of been scared of you because I love you, no matter what you are and I know you love me."

Her heart stopped beating.

"Can you forgive me?"

She breathed.

"Of course."

She stepped towards him and fell into his arms.

"Will, I am so sorry. I couldn't tell you"

"I know."

"I wanted to."

"I know."

"I love you Will."

He pulled back from her embrace so he could kiss her forehead. "I love you too Dominique. I am never leaving again."

….

It took Will a long time to get used to magic, but eventually he came on good terms with it. His favorite thing for sure was how fast she was able to do chores. He loved that Dom could shut off the lights without having to get up from bed. He couldn't be happier whenever Dom would bring home his favorite treats from Honeydukes after a long day at the office.

The first time he went to The Burrow, Will was overwhelmed by the chaotic magic. They only stayed one night thankfully, and Will could see why she had shielded him from her family for so long. However, they grew on him just like Dom had said they would.

Overtime, Will even grew jealous of the boarding school that all of Dom's friends and family attended. It sounded much more exciting than his own schooling.

Many years later, the Weasley family would still make the occasional joke about how he had run out on Dom. Most of them were about how he should of stayed away while he had the chance. Will knew it was all in jest, but when he looked down at his daughter sleeping in his arms, and then at his beautiful wife typing furiously at the computer, he couldn't believe how close he was to not having this life. His wonderful, magical, life.


	10. Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Petunia. It portrays her as a slightly decent human being. So if you don't want to believe that THEN THIS IS NOT THE CHAPTER FOR YOU. Me, however, can not get over that line that was cut from the seventh movie when she says "I lost a sister". CURSED CHILD DID NOT EXIST.

Petunia Dursley walked briskly behind her son and his family as they made their way down the busy London road. She carefully watched the ground, not wanting to step in any sort of grummy thing that might be on the pavement. Really, Petunia hated shopping in downtown London. She would much rather go to her regular shopping center where all the ladies knew her by name.

It was her daughter-in-law's idea to come today. A dreadful idea, with a child of five and another still in a stroller. Katherine tended to come up with dreadful ideas, Petunia thought. It wasn't as if she was an awful person in Petunia's eyes; she was very kind and made her Dudley happy. However, she was a little too idealistic for Petunia's taste. Always trying to look on the bright side of things, to try new things out.

Petunia was so busy looking at her out for puddles that she almost ran into Dudley when he stopped in his tracks.

"Harry?"

It couldn't be. It really couldn't be.

But there he was. Her nephew, the nephew she hadn't seen in years. She had assumed he had survived the war; if he hadn't she was sure to have gotten a message. She was his only living family after all. He looked older, of course, and more worn down. And what was that, was that a child-

Petunia gave somewhat of a screech and dropped her bags. Right in front of her was her little sister. It was almost a spitting image of her. Same beautiful red hair. Same freckles that dotted her face.

She was vaguely aware of Harry talking.

"This is my wife and my kids: James, Albus, and Lily."

"Lily," Petunia whispered, the little girl looking at her when she heard her name. She had the same eyes that Petunia had looked at for all those years growing up and 17 years after that when she took in Harry.

They were gone as quickly as they came and both Dudley and Petunia were shook up. Petunia willed herself to stop thinking about them, but she could not.

"We ran into Harry today," Petunia said flatly as she sat at the table with her husband.

Vernon grunted in response, "Harry who?"

"Our nephew Harry. Harry Potter."

Vernon choked on his casserole. "He lived?"

Petunia did not lift her eyes from her plate.

"Yes. He has a wife now. And three children. I wonder what he is up to now. We didn't talk long."

Vernon shook his head. "I don't care what he is doing as long as he and his kind stays far away from us."

Petunia ate the rest of the meal in silence. Later, when Vernon was smoking his pipe in the living room, reading the evening news, Petunia quietly made her way upstairs to the hall closet. On the top shelf she pulled down an old shoe box. She took it into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and set it down carefully on the vanity. It had been a long time since she had opened the box.

Inside lay a neatly folded baby blanket, the note still attached. She put that aside, not needing to read the words that were burned into her memory, that though she tried many times she could not throw away. Underneath the blanket lay a small photo book, worn at the edges. She opened it up to the very first photograph: Petunia at age two, holding her newborn baby sister.

Petunia's hands shook as she delicately turned the pages, reliving memories of her parents and her sister. She settled on a picture of when Lily was about five, Petunia seven. Petunia was smiling at the camera while Lily was looking up at her older sister with utter adoration.

"Petunia? What are you doing up there?"

Petunia wiped a tear from her eye and shoved the photo book and the blanket back in the box.

….

"HE'S A WHAT?"

Petunia took a step back into the wall. Vernon's face was turning purple. Veins were bulging from his clenched fist. His voice was so loud it was hard on Petunia's eardrums.

Dudley stood his ground.

"He's a wizard. Like Harry was. Is."

Petunia closed her eyes, trying to fight back the flashbacks of her father sitting her down on the bed, telling her that Lily was special. That Petunia wasn't.

Vernon looked like he was going to yell, but then started to laugh. "Well we can deal with this right? We can find a real nice institution to make him think that he is a normal, human."

Petunia opened her eyes shocked.

"No, Dad, I am not sending my son to get electrotherapy!" Dudley said, "Jack got accepted into the wizarding school. He is going there."

"HE IS NOT."

"He is too Dad! It's not your decision, it is mine and Katherine's. And we decided this is what is best for him."

"IT IS NOT WHAT IS BEST FOR HIM. HE WILL BE LABELED A FREAK. HE WON'T BE ALLOWED IN PUBLIC. HE WILL ATTACK YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, LIKE HARRY USED TO DO."

"Harry never attacked us in our sleep Dad!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? HIS KIND CAME AND ERASED ALL OUR MEMORIES OF IT."

The arguing went back in forth like this, Vernon shaking with anger and Petunia shaking with fear. She was afraid for her poor grandbaby Jacky and for Perry who was not a wizard. She was afraid that Vernon might work his way into a heart attack. She was afraid that he might hurt Dudley

Petunia had the courage to stand up to Vernon only twice before in her life. When Harry first arrived as a baby and Vernon wanted to get rid of him. And when Vernon tried to kick Harry out when he was 15. If she could do that then, she could protect her son now.

"Vernon," she said. He didn't hear her over the shouting so she said louder. "Vernon!"

Both of the men stopped and turned to her. Still shaking, she raised her chin. "Dudley is a grown man. What he does with his son is his choice."

Vernon looked like his eyes were about to pop. He turned around and slammed the door behind him. Petunia rushed over to her only son and hugged him. He held her tightly.

"Thanks mum."

"Don't overlook Perry now Dudley. Don't let this ruin your family like it did mine."

…

Petunia kissed her husband on the cheek goodbye as he left work, and then went to get her things ready. She did not tell her husband where she was going today. She would never tell her husband where she was going today.

Dudley pulled up into the driveway and Petunia got into the backseat with her grandsons. She handed a small package to Jack.

"It's some stationary so you can write to your mother and father."

Jack gave a weak smile. "Thanks Nana."

Katherine tried to make the trip a cheery one, but Petunia was not much in the mood. They arrived at Kings Cross Station and Petunia got another look at the Potter family. The two boys looked a lot like him, now that she was paying attention. The middle one in particular had the same hair and eyes.

She felt the little girl's eyes peering up at her from where she was holding her mother's hand. It had been 6 years since Petunia has seen her last. She had grown much taller and more beautiful. There was a little more of her mother in her face, but she still looked remarkably similar to her namesake.

"Your dress is very pretty," Petunia said. The little girl lit up into a beautiful smile.

"Thank you," she grinned.

As the Potters ran into a solid brick wall, Petunia opted to stay where she was at. She had no desire to see the train platform when she was 13 and she had no desire now.

She gave her grandson one last kiss goodbye on the head and sat down on a bench a platform over. It gave her a long time to think about past things.

Petunia had hated Lily for so long. She hated her for being the special one in the family, the one that her parents doted on. How everything was always about her. She hated her for how beautiful she became. She hated her for dying.

When Harry was delivered to her doorstep all those years ago, Petunia read the note, and locked herself in the bathroom and cried for her sister. That was the last time she would for her.

Afterwards she refused to look into Harry's eyes ever.

"Mum," Dudley brought her out of her thoughts, "Ready to go?"

Petunia nodded, getting up. She walked out of the station, banishing all thoughts of her sister to the back of her mind.

…..

"HOW DARE HE KICK US OUT OF HIS HOUSE? THAT UNGRATEFUL PIG."

Petunia sat silently in the passenger seat. It had been a lovely Christmas before Vernon found out that his son was going to the Potter's for dinner. It had almost been normal, just like before Jack became a wizard. But Vernon was in denial, just refusing the fact that Jack was even in a wizard. Petunia thought that he might actually had forgotten until that moment.

"WE RAISED HIM. WE GAVE HIM EVERYTHING." Vernon slammed his hand on the steering wheel and Petunia flinched.

"Vernon please. Dudley is still our son. And Jack is still our grandson."

"HE IS NO SON OF MINE."

Petunia stayed silent. When they pulled into their driveway, Vernon turned onto the news. He did not come out of the den all day. Petunia made his favorite meal for dinner to try and appease him. She brought it to him on the couch, getting a grunt in response. She quietly went back to the kitchen and got a plate for herself, sitting at the dining room table.

The phone rang and Petunia quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mum. You alright?"

"I am just fine darling, don't worry about me. How was dinner?"

"It was fine mum. Harry's got a lot of family, the boys loved it."

"That's good darling."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"Mum?"

"Yes dear."

"We saw Harry's...your sister's house. Well I couldn't see it, but Jackie could. I didn't realize mum…"

"I know dear."

"Harry survived a killing curse…."

" _I know dear,"_ she said sharply. She took a deep breath and continued. "I know what happened."

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok Dudley. It was a long time ago."

When Petunia hung up, Vernon shouted at her who called. She replied that it was Barb from down the street.

…

"It's your son," Vernon snapped as he handed Petunia the phone.

It was a warm June morning. Jack would be coming home in a few days from school and Petunia was going to visit this weekend sans her husband. She hoped nothing bad had happened to him.

"Dudley, how are you? Is everything alright? Is Jack alright?"

"Yes he is fine," Dudley replied, "It's actually Perry."

"Perry? What's the matter with him? Is he sick?"

"He's a wizard too mum. Katherine said he made some neighborhood boys that were teasing him sink in the concrete."

Whatever Dudley was thinking his mother's response would be to this news, it surely wasn't the sharp laugh that came. Petunia covered her mouth quickly after.

"That's wonderful Dudley."

"Wonderful? Are you alright?"

"Yes," Petunia said, thinking about how there would be no sibling rivalry between Jack and Perry now. They would not end up like her and Lily. They were going to be a different story.

"Yes Dudley, that is absolutely wonderful."

….

….

….

….

Vernon Dursely died two weeks after Jack's 14th birthday from a heart attack. Petunia lived for twelve years after him. Her maid found her in her bed, almost like she was sleeping. The Potter family and their spouses attended her funeral.

Harry asked Dudley if he needed help cleaning out the house, but Dudley insisted that he had it covered. Harry was secretly glad, not wanting to revisit the house that he had left behind a long time ago.

Harry was surprised when Dudley stopped by with a box for him.

"We sold most of it, hope you didn't want any of the furniture."

"Not especially," replied Harry.

"This stuff seems like it's for you though," Dudley said, handing over the shoebox. "I think mum would want you to have it."

However much Harry doubted that, he thanked Dudley for bringing it over and put the box on the dining room table to look through. He was surprised when he opened the box to see his daughter's face smiling back at him.

It was her wedding invitation. One of the muggle ones with the non-moving pictures. Underneath were both of Harry's sons invitations. He had sent them out of obligation. His aunt did not come of course, but Harry had assumed she had thrown them away.

Underneath was a worn out baby blanket. Confused at first, thinking that it must have been Dudley's, he froze when he saw the note pinned to it. It was his blanket. After reading through the note, misty eyed he grabbed the last thing in the box. He opened the photo book, delicately turning each page of his mother as a child with her sister. He had never seen a baby photo of his mother before. There was even one picture of Harry in the back. He was about 6 in it. He thought it might of been the only photograph of him as a child that was just him, and not of Dudley with Harry accidentally in the background.

His wife came up behind him and asked what he was looking at.

"Just some stuff my Aunt Petunia left me. This is the blanket I showed up to their house wrapped in."

"Wow," Ginny said, picking it up tenderly. "I wonder why she kept it."

Harry looked back down at the picture of his mom as a little kid, smiling up at Petunia.

"She loved my mom once. She was her sister after all."


	11. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Lucy Weasley, Percy Weasley's second child. This takes place in her third year, about a year before the events of "I Loathe You".

**TOP FIVE REASONS LUCY WEASLEY HATED HER BOARDING SCHOOL**

5\. The homework was atrocious. She was only 13, and she already felt like the professors were going to kill her. If she heard one more time from someone that it is only going to get harder, she would scream.

4\. All the professors knew her older sister. And they expected her to meet Molly's standards. Lucy was a completely different person than her sister.

3\. There were too many stairs.

2\. There was no swim team. In the summer, Lucy competitively swam. All Hogwarts offered was Quidditch. So while the rest of her team year-round swam, Lucy was stuck training in the Room of Requirement once a week if she was lucky.

And the number one reason?

Callista Browning.

….

Lucy slid into her most favorite and least favorite class: History of Magic. It was her least favorite because Lucy was terrible at memorizing information; she was more of a practical learner. It was her favorite because it was the only class that Ravenclaw had with Hufflepuff. And Lucy's best friend in the entire world, Jack Dursley, was in Hufflepuff.

"Hey Jackers," she slid into her seat next to him, "It's been too long."

"Since dinner last night?"

"How have you been coping without me?"

"Dreadfully," he said back, without looking up at his notebook, "Ready for the quiz?"

Lucy peered at him. "Quiz?"

"Lucy."

"I'm kidding. I stayed up late last night with Ana creating a song to remember the timeline."

Lucy started to sing before she was cut off by the devil herself walking in front of her.

"Hi Jack."

Jack looked up and smiled, "Hey Callista." Lucy pretended to gag.

"Please don't tell me you like her," Lucy said when Callista was out of earshot.

Jack looked down blushing. "No-"

"-Cause she's the worst."

Jack sighed. "Luce, she's not as bad as you think she is. You should get to know her."

"I do know her! She has lived in the same room as me since the beginning of the year!"

"When is the last time you talked to her"

Lucy was saved from answering by the professor calling the class to begin. The truth was she tried to avoid Callista at all costs. Lucy hadn't liked Callista since she transferred here from Castelobruxo at the beginning of the year, with her "fascinating" story of how she went to the school in Brazil for the first two years because her parents were researching new species of carnivorous plants in the Amazon. Lucy had thought it was cool too until Callista had made an offhand remark about how she thought "Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever" that rubbed Lucy the wrong way.

Lucy was well aware that she was not as smart as a lot of people in her house. She knew that she spent a lot longer than others trying to solve the riddles to get in the common room (which is why she always tried to enter at the same time as someone else). She cried to her mother that she didn't belong in Ravenclaw because she could not live up to Molly. But her mother assured her that Lucy was smart in a different way than Molly. Ravenclaw is where she belonged.

The quiz was put in front of her and Lucy focused her mind on the task at hand. It was hard to do. She tried her best to sing the song to help her remember. " _In thirteen fourty-two, bad wizards were coming for you. But after your last breath. They said it was Black Death."_

Even so, Jack took ten minutes less than her to finish, followed shortly by Callista (not that Lucy was paying attention). Lucy was not in a good mood when she left the classroom, and it got worse when she saw Jack talking with Callista in the hall. Lucy ignored them and walked right past.

"Luce! Wait up!" Jack shouted, running after her to keep up with her brisk pace. "I was waiting for you, you dolt."

"Oh really? I thought you and the she-demon were talking about how easy the quiz was."

"I thought you studied?"

Lucy stopped in the hallway. "I did. I studied all night, and I still had to guess half the answers." She felt tears threatening her eyes, and Jack took her arm.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

That made Lucy feel a lot better.

...

Lucy Weasley hated watching Quidditch. Sure it was fun to play with her cousins. But watching it was incredibly dull. However, as she had family members on the team...every team but Slytherin. So she spent a good deal of time at the quidditch pitch watching it anyways.

It was the first week of November and Gryffindor was playing Slytherin. Lucy made her way up the stands, Jack and Perry beside her. It was going to be Perry's first official time watching the sport (Weasley scrimmages not counted). Perry was absolutely buzzing with excitement. They slid into the row in front of other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The entire school was here, including Lucy's sister.

"This is so exciting!" Perry exclaimed. "I've been watching some of the practices from the ground. I definitely like this view better."

"Would be better if they had escalators up here," Lucy grumbled. She really wished she was in better shape.

"Mind if I sit here?"

No, Lucy thought, that couldn't be her. She wasn't ruining this too. But there was Callista, standing on the other side of Jack pointing to the open seat next to him.

"Of course not," Jack said, while Lucy glared angrily at the field, refusing to look at her.

"I didn't realize I should have gotten here so early!" Callista said, "I think this is the only spot left."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, we are pretty passionate about Quidditch at Hogwarts. Are you excited for the first game?"

"Oh yes! Of course we had a team in Brazil, but it was not as big of a sporting event as here! We focused more on academics."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Jack must have seen, because he gave her a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Callista, this is my brother Perry. He is in his first year." Perry gave a short wave before turning back to the pitch. Atta boy, Lucy thought, don't fall for that fake politeness like your brother. Callista was going to say something else, but she was cut off by the announcer introducing the teams.

"There's James!" shouted Perry, pointing excitedly at the pitch, "And Fred!"

"Our cousins," explained Jack to Callista, "James is the captain and Fred is a beater."

"Oh that's right!" said Callista, "You are related to Harry Potter aren't you?!" Lucy tried not to gag at her squealing. Like she forgot that. And Lucy was related to them too.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "He is our dad's cousin."

"So you and Lucy aren't actually related then?" Callista said slowly.

"We're still family," Lucy said at the same time that Jack said, "Not technically." Lucy glared at him.

"We spend all the holidays and Sunday dinners together. We do everything together."

Jack nodded beside her, realizing how peeved Lucy was. "We do. Perry and I still call them our cousins, and they basically adopted us when we found out we were wizards. I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for Luce. We're really close."

Lucy smiled at Jack, happy that he let Callista know that Lucy wasn't going anywhere. Callista just gave them a small smile back. Ugh. Right. They might be here for a long time.

Lucy really focused on the game for once. She talked to Perry for most of it, as he exclaimed different moves that the players were doing, and Lucy had to have him explain them to her. The boy was a walking quidditch dictionary.

After the game was over, and Gryffindor won, Perry begged Lucy to come with him down to the pitch so he could see James. Lucy agreed, but to her dismay Jack offered to walk back with Callista.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "Don't you want to congratulate him?"

Jack waved her off. "They will be getting loads of attention anyways, and Perry won't shut up. I'll congratulate them tomorrow at dinner."

Lucy sulked off with Perry bouncing by her side. Was she losing her best friend?

"I'm going to try out next year for sure!" Perry exclaimed, "Do you think that I will make the team?"

"Yeah, totally," Lucy said with an absent mind.

….

Lucy trudged her feet back up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower. She was considering sleeping in the common room tonight, because she did not want to be in the same room as the best friend stealer. She also swore there were more stairs than usual.

When she got to the seventh floor she found her feet not heading towards the ravenclaw tower but to the room of requirement. She passed it three times and the door appeared before her. She opened the door and the comforting smell of chlorine hit her nose.

She went to the bathroom to change quickly into the bathing suit that was always there for her. The room of requirement was really the best; it had a nice 25 meter pool with swimming lanes, a diving block, the proper swimming gear for her and best of all, a towel that never got wet. Soon Lucy found herself in the wonderful rhythmic of the freestyle stroke and her thoughts were floating away in nothingness.

That was until she saw a figure hovering at the edge of the pool and she bolted up with a scream.

"Sorry!" Rose shouted, her voice echoing through the room. Lucy pulled off her goggles in frustration.

"Rose? What are you doing here, you threw off my groove!"

Rose sat on the edge of the pool. "I followed you, your mind seemed preoccupied."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked, swimming over towards her.

"Because I followed you here from the Quidditch pitch and you didn't even notice. I've been standing here for five minutes."

Lucy rested her arms on the pool's edge.

"Yeah alright. I needed to swim off some steam."

"What's bothering you marmot?"

Lucy, ignoring the nickname that she was unfortunately given long ago, spilled her feelings to Rose.

"It's that Callista Browning. She's sucking the joy out of my life."

"The Brazilian?"

"She's not actually from Brazil. And yes. I don't like her one bit. And not only do I have to share a dorm with her, but she is always trying to hang around Jack. She's trying to steal him from me!"

"And why don't we like her?"

Lucy sighed. "Because like on the first week here, she overheard me telling Ana that I was afraid for History of Magic this year because I almost failed last year and Callista said 'oh! I thought all Ravenclaws were smart?"

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"But you know that you are smart."

"I know. I am great at the practical parts, not the memorizing parts."

"Good grades does not equal intelligence."

"Says the girl with perfect grades."

"Exactly," Rose grinned, "Look at me. Perfect grades, and I am half as intelligent as you."

Lucy hit her leg.

"Oh shut up."

"I'm serious!" Rose said, "Remember when Uncle George gave us that puzzle box and the person who got the knut out the middle would get something for free at the shop? And we all spent hours and you went and just got a hammer and smashed that sucker open?"

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I don't think that was what I was supposed to do."

"But Uncle George respected it! It was smart!"

"Yeah I guess."

"And there is no way that Jack is going to ditch you. You two are like me and Al. You act like twins. Like if one of you is upset, then the other one is."

"Then why doesn't he hate Callista like I do?"

"He's a boy, sometimes that messes things up. Like how Al is friends with Scorpius," shuddered Rose.

"I don't think Scorpius is that bad," said Lucy. Rose shook her head.

"Trust me. He's the worst. I'll leave you to your swimming now. I'll see you later."

"Ok," Lucy said, putting her goggles back on. "And Rose? Thanks."

"Anytime Luce, anytime."

…

Lucy avoided going to her dormitory until it was really late that night so that Callista was already asleep when she came in. The next morning, Callista was already gone when Lucy woke up. It was going to be a great day.

She put on her headphones and played music loudly from her iPod as she cleaned the room. She took a really long bath with fancy bubbles and her current mystery YA novel that she did not drop in the bathtub for once. She ate lunch with her second best friend Ana, and they did some homework but mostly took quizzes in all the The Young Witch's Weekly the library still had.

Before Sunday Family Dinner, Lucy met up with her sister Molly to paint their nails together in Molly's room. Lucy loved her sister dearly, even though the two were constantly being compared. And Molly never talked about how Lucy was doing in her classes unless Lucy brought it up first.

The two went to the great hall and Lucy had a bounce in her step. She slid in next to Jack, who had a big grin and gossip to tell her. He didn't mention Callista Browning once and Lucy was thankful. Rose was right, Jack wasn't going to ditch Lucy for her. They were family.

Lucy was having the best Sunday. Until she was settling into bed and she heard Callista say "I can't wait to see our quiz scores tomorrow!". Day ruined.

…

Lucy slid into her seat for History of Magic. She was already biting her nails in nervousness. Jack took notice and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, don't stress Luce. It's just a quiz."

But Lucy was stressed and it didn't help that Callista was sitting right behind them. All class Lucy couldn't pay attention, not even to Jack's jokes. When it was finally time for the professor to hand back the quizes, Lucy tried to hide it so no one else could see. But the professor asking Lucy to stay after class told everything.

Lucy held back tears as her professor gave her ideas on how she could do better next time.

"I know you are trying Lucy. I believe that we can improve your scores."

"Yes sir," Lucy murmured.

"Maybe you should ask your sister for help. Maybe she can give you pointers."

Lucy nodded, afraid to say anything else in fear of crying. When she was finally dismissed, she left the classroom in a hurry.

Jack and Callista were standing there, waiting expectantly.

"Luce," Jack started, but she cut him off.

"I don't want to talk."

Lucy basically ran up the stairs, something she never did, all the way to the ravenclaw tower. She threw herself on her bed and started to sob. She didn't hear the door open.

"Lucy? Are you alright?"

Of course Callista would follow her, probably to brag about her quiz score.

"Will you just go away?" Lucy snapped.

"I just wanted to say-"

"No, don't!" Lucy said, turning around to face her. "I don't want to hear about stupid Brazil or how much smarter you are or how dumb I am and how I don't deserve to be in Ravenclaw. I already know."

Callista looked taken aback.

"Why would you think I'd say that?"

Lucy wiped away a tear. "Because I know you think it all the time."

Callista frowned. "But I don't. I think you are incredibly smart."

"I'm not. I just failed that quiz and studied so-" Lucy's voice cracked. "So hard for it."

Callista sat down on the edge of the bed. "That really sucks. But I still think you are smart."

"...you do?"

"Yeah. I mean in defense against the dark arts I am always in awe how you just know what to do without having to consult our textbook. You just get it."

Lucy sniffled. "Well...thanks."

Callista looked at her shoes. "You're welcome...hey...uhm do you not like me because I like Jack? I can back off, I mean I know you two say you're like family but I know you aren't actually so if you like him or-"

"Oh nasty no!" Lucy exclaimed, "Merlin no! He is like a brother to me."

"Oh, ok good! But uhm why don't you like me then?"

It was Lucy's turn to avoid eye contact.

"You implied that I was dumb."

Callista looked at her startled, "What? When?"

"When you first came here, you said you thought all Ravenclaw's were bright. Implying that I was stupid for dreading history of magic."

"Oh. I didn't mean it that way. I don't know what I meant. I'm sorry."

Lucy looked up and smiled. "It's okay. Now that I know I am doing better at defense against the dark arts than you…"

Callista laughed.

"And also," Lucy added, "I don't mind that you like Jack. I don't understand one bit, he is a total dork. Most people like my cousin James."

"Jack is so sweet though!" squealed Callista, "And his reading glasses? So cute!"

Lucy shook her head. "Whatever. Want to go get a snack with me?"

"Sure!"

The two girls headed out of the Ravenclaw tower to see Jack arguing with the golden eagle door knocker.

"Oh thank goodness Luce! I have racked my brain and I can not think of what fills up holes and is under stars and hills and a bunch of other stuff I can't remember-oh hey Callista."

"The dark," Callista smiled at him, "We are going for a snack want to join us?"

Jack looked between them confused. "Sure. Are you ok Luce?"

Lucy shrugged. "It was just one quiz. I'll get the next one." She looped her arm into his. "Come along Jackers, I need some pick me up ice cream."

….

**TOP FIVE REASONS LUCY WEASLEY LOVED HER BOARDING SCHOOL**

5\. The food here was amazing and the ice cream was unlimited. A bad day was instantly better with some chocolate chip cookie dough with sprinkles and chocolate syrup.

4\. The Room of the Requirement had the best pool ever. It had everything she needed, even a hot tub to relax in after she was done practicing. Once she found the only other person at Hogwarts who swam competitively (a Gryffindor fourth year boy), she even had someone to practice with!

3\. Some of her classes were actually really fun. Name one other boarding school where you get help raise baby nifflers?

2\. If she ever had a problem, she could find one of her many cousins in a few minutes and they would help her get through it.

And the number one reason she loved her boarding school?

She had the most amazing friends. Jack, who she did everything with. Ana who understood her obsession with boybands. And Callista, who spent hours helping Lucy with homework and studying and threw a celebration when Lucy finally got her first ever A in History of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creating Lucy's personality was so much fun! I think next I am going to have a Perry/Louis chapter and all about their friendship. If you have any requests for chapters, please let me know!!!!


End file.
